The 'Oh so Wonderful Life' of Serenity Wheeler
by Ivory Tears
Summary: My first fic and it's finally finished! Really rough in the beginning chapters, but give it a shot, it's really good. Serenity is your average teenager: hanging out, meeting new friends and then one day she comes upon an unexpected love interest. R & R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey ppls, this is my first fic ever so go easy on me. (lol) NE wayz, this is at least my feeble attempt at a good fic (lol) JK. Well sit back, relax, and enjoy!

_**The 'Oh so Wonderful Life' of Serenity Wheeler**_

**Chapter One**

Serenity stormed out of history class, fuming.

" I can't believe this!"

Her history teacher, Professor Sparks, had told her she had to be tutored for his class to bring up her grade.

_**Flashback**_

"Excuse me Miss Wheeler, may I see you for a moment?" asked the Professor.

Serenity paused at the door and turned around to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"I am sorry to have to inform you, but you will have to take several of my lessons again."

She looked at him disbelievingly, "What?"

"Do you remember that week you were out?"

"Yes sir."

_That was the week Joey had come down with strep throat and I had to help take care of him, then I caught it. He can't seriously mean I have to take this class over..._

"Yes well, that week you had a term paper due and since you were not present to turn it in, your grade took a heavy blow. Usually your grades are exceptionally high, but this was a major test grade and without it I'll have to flunk you, unless you take the tutoring class and bump it back up."

He looked at her sympathetically,"Miss Wheeler I really hope you do take it because a great mind like yours shouldn't be wasted."

Serenity nodded numbly and walked out.

_**Flashback Ends**_

_I know Professor Sparks means well, but I can't believe I have to take it again. Oh man there goes all my free time .._

"Hey 'Ren!"

Serenity turned around at the familiar nickname and smiled.

"Hey Joey."

Joey Wheeler was Serenity's older brother and best friend. He was around 5'9" with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes with a slight tan complexion. Serenity, however, was 5'7" with long, straight, auburn hair and hazel eyes with a creamy complexion.

"What took ya so long?"asked Joey.

"Oh nothing just that I have to re-take history," she glumly replied.

"What! No way Ren dere's gotta be some mistake," he exclaimed.

Serenity sighed," No I missed a term paper and now I have to make it up with tutoring classes."

"Total bummer."

"Yeah no kidding."

Joey smiled, "How 'bout we go an' hang out wid Yugi and da gang?"

She returned the smile, "Sure, hopefully that will cheer me up."

With that said the two left the school and headed towards Yugi's house.

"This is utter nonsense!" Seto Kaiba yelled at the counselor.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, if you would kindly have a seat we can sort this out," Mr. Morrison stated calmly, " this is absolutely necessary in order for you to pass. This would have been accomplished sooner if your schedule had not interfered. Now instead you will have to earn your credit another way."

Seto shot him a glare, "How will I make it up?"

"Depends on what is available at the moment. It could be anything really."

He grimaced._ How much better can my day get?_

At that moment Professor Sparks entered the office.

"Ah Andrew, just the man I need to see."

Mr. Morrison looked at him, "Yes Michael?"

"My cousin just called from out of state and she needs me to come down right away because of a family emergency, but you see I have a few students that are taking tutoring lessons, and I can't find someone on such short notice; I was wondering if you know of someone who can take my place?" asked Professor Sparks.

Mr. Morrison glanced at Seto then back at the Professor and smiled, "Why yes we do."

He sighed gratefully," Who is it?"

"Seto Kaiba."

Seto mentally groaned. _Spoke too soon. Now I have to teach that buffoons class. Just wonderful._

After the teachers had discussed Seto's teaching the class they had agreed he would teach on Tuesday's and Thursdays, which was only three students. Seto stormed out of the counselor's office. _Great, just great. Now I have to teach a couple of lowlifes about history. _He grumbled to himself. _That no account professor didn't even say who the students were; this is just going to be fantastic. _

He purposefully strided out of the school and to his limo. The chauffer held the door open.

"Good afternoon, sir."

In reply Seto just grunted and climbed into the limo. _Maybe I could feign an illness and get out of it. _He snorted. _Yeah right, me sick._ He sighed and rubbed his temples. _Firing an employee always cheers me up. Mmmmm, Johnson has been slacking in his filing.. _ Grinning to himself the limo sped off to Kaiba Corporations. _This day might not be so bad after all._

Joey and Serenity arrived at Yugi Motou's house. Yugi was a short guy, standing around 5'4", but his hair made him seem taller. It was spiked and tri-colored in the shades black, blonde, and magenta.

"Hey Joey, who's supposed to be over at the game shop?"

Joey paused, "Well dere's Yug, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and I tink Bakura."

"Oh okay."

Yami was exactly like Yugi except; he was a bit taller and a lot wiser and older. Next there was Tea Gardner; she was as tall as Serenity and had short, shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was one of Serenity's best friends. Then, there was Tristan. Serenity grimaced. _Oh great, I know he likes me and all, but I just don't like him that way._ Tristan was an average looking guy, he stood around 5'10" and had a tanned complexion with brown eyes and hair that was done up in a weird cone shape. Last but not least were Ryou and Bakura. They looked almost identical, both being 5'9" and having pale skin, white hair, and brown eyes; however, there were a few differences if only minor. Ryou spoke in a soft, quiet British accent and his eyes were more round and soft brown while Bakura's eyes were darker and more sinister looking and he spoke in a deep and slightly raspy voice.

"Here we are 'Ren."

They had finally arrived at Kame Game Shop. Upon entering they spotted Tea and Ryou talking. Tristan was playing a video game and Bakura was sitting in a chair staring off into space smirking to himself.

"Hey guys."

Tristan looked up from the game and broke into a grin.

"Hey Joey!"

Tea looked over at Serenity and smiled, "Hi Serenity."

"Hi Tea," Serenity smiled back.

Joey looked around, "Where's Yugi?"

Bakura started snickering and Tristan's grin got wider.

"Oh Yami is kind of busy right now, and Yugi's trying to help him out."

"Why what happened?" Serenity asked.

Bakura answered, "You should have been here."

**_Flashback_**

Yami barged in.

"Okay who took it?"

Yugi looked at him quizzically, "Took what?"

"My hair gel. How else do you think I get my hair to stay up like this aibou?" Yami replied, his eyes searching the room and settling on Bakura.

"AH HA! You tomb robber, I know you took it now hand it back over."

Bakura looked at him feigning surprise, " Why pharaoh I never even knew you were here. How rude of me not to notice."

Yami growled, "Quit being smart, give it to me now."

"Me being smart, never," he replied.

"I've always known you were never smart so you're just wasting your breath."

Bakura's eyes glittered maliciously, "Your one to talk last I checked you lost something, but as I said before I have no clue as to what you're referring to."

"My hair gel, give it to me **NOW**."

"Ohhhhhhh you mean _that_, are you sure you want it back?"

"Yes I'm positive."

Bakura smirked, "Whatever you say," and stood up, "here you go."

He pulled it out from behind his back and preceded to hand it to Yami. Yami snatched it from him and smirked.

"I knew I would get it back from you tomb robber."

Bakura sighed, "Oh well maybe next time."

Yami walked off triumphantly to the bathroom. Bakura started to chuckle and Ryou looked over at him.

"What did you do to it Bakura?" he asked.

"I just improved it hikari," he replied between chuckles.

At that moment, everyone heard a high-pitched scream and Yami came rushing back in the room.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!**"

Bakura gasped in fake shock, "Why Yami I never knew you dyed your hair."

"What did **YOU** do to **MY HAIR!**"

Everyone stared in shock at Yami's hair. Bakura had put something in Yami's hair gel that had made it turn hot, neon pink with traces of purple streaks.

Bakura replied innocently, placing a hand over his heart and feigning mock sorrow, "Now Yami how could you ever think _I_ would do something like that. I'm the one of the _nicest _people you know," he grinned, "oh and by the way I think the dye bottle said something about it being permanent, so you might want to check that out."

Yami was fuming, " Tomb robber, I am most certainly going to kill you if this doesn't come out!"

Yugi jumped up from where he was sitting distracting Yami so he wouldn't do something to Bakura.

"C'mon Yami lets go get you cleaned up, hopefully that stuff will wash out."

Yami muttered, "Yeah it better, especially for the petty thief's sake."

Flashback Ends Bakura smirked, "That baka of a pharaoh isn't as smart as he thinks he is. Like _me_, of all people would give him his hair gel back and it not be tainted. Foolish baka." 

He tsked and shook his head. Joey and Tristan had bust out laughing while Bakura told what had happened, and Serenity gave him a reproachful look.

Ryou sighed, "I should have stopped Yami, but I didn't see Bakura do anything to it so I just thought he took it to irritate him. I should have known better."

"You didn't know so don't go beating yourself up over it," said Tea.

"I'm not beating myself up it's just that I should have known, but now it's too late," Ryou smiled, "at least the damage wasn't as bad as when Bakura became hyper by eating too much sugar like last time."

Bakura glared at Ryou, "YOU said YOU would NEVER bring that up AGAIN."

"I'm not," smiled Ryou.

Serenity giggled, "I remember that. He ran around the house singing at the top of his lungs 'The Nut Song.'(1) It was hilarious."

Bakura glared at her and sunk down into his chair. Everyone was laughing at him when Yugi walked in. He saw Joey and Serenity.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Yugi," they replied at the same time.

Ryou looked at Yugi, "How is Yami?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "He's okay, but he thinks without his _precious_ hair gel he's going die."

Yugi glanced at Bakura and asked, "What's the matter with him? I thought he would be gloating over the fact he tricked Yami."

Tea laughed, "He was, but Serenity kinda rained on his parade by embarrassing him by telling everyone one of his little sugar escapades."

Yugi grinned and turned to Serenity, "Was it that one time when he waltzed up to everyone and asked 'How you doin'?'"

"No that was the other time, this one was when he sang the Nut song," she replied giggling.

"Ohh okay."

Bakura growled, "Your lucky I'm in a good mood today you insolent mortal or you would have been blasted into the Shadow Realm by now."

"Aw come on 'Kura, you know you love me," replied Serenity.

He just shot her another glare. Yami walked back into the room. His hair, instead of it being black, blonde, and magenta the magenta in it was a light pink. Bakura looked over at Yami, smirked and said in a Valley girl type voice,

"Like so love the hair pharaoh, like it sooo totally suits you, like oh my gosh!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Joey glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh man 'Ren we gotta go."

"Okay Joey. Bye guys it was a lot of fun and Yami hope your hair goes back to normal," she said while walking outside.

"Yeah bye an' see ya lata," replied Joey, heading for the door.

"Hey guys wait up! Bakura and I are heading home also, and I was wondering if we could walk with you?" asked Ryou.

Joey grinned at him, "Why of course Ryou, ya don't even have ta ask."

Bakura groaned, "Hikari must we walk with them. I'd rather be dunked in a vat of hot oil."

Yami evilly grinned at him, "Oh we can arrange that tomb robber."

Bakura smirked, "Yeah right pharaoh, knowing you you'd probably end up dunking yourself instead."

He walked over to the door, turned around, smirked, and imitated the Valley girl voice once again, "Well guys I like so gotta go, so like I'll totally like see you like sometime like later!"

Bakura looked at Yami and blew him a kiss, "Like see you later girlfriend. Maybe we could like go shopping sometime and like get our nails done. You could like so get yours done to like match your hair. Well like chow!"

Yami was fuming, "**TOMB ROBBER**!"

Bakura walked out of the door laughing with Ryou shaking his head and saying bye to everyone. Once they got outside, they joined Joey and Serenity. Ryou and Bakura lived a few blocks from Yugi's house, and Joey and Serenity live a few blocks from them.

"Bakura, why must you keep irritating Yami so much?" asked Ryou.

Bakura looked over at Ryou as innocently as he could and replied, "What? He is the one who starts it, hikari. I only finish what he cannot."

Ryou shook his head and Serenity giggled. Bakura turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you find so funny, mortal?"

She giggled again, "Oh nothing."

He just gazed at her for a moment before Ryou cleared his throat and broke it off.

"So Joey, have you added any new cards to your deck?"

Joey turned to Ryou, "Nah, but I did see some new monster cards over at da game shop."

Joey and Ryou discussed the latest cards that Yugi and his grandpa had received for the game shop, and the cards they would like to have for their decks. Finally they arrived at Ryou's house.

"Well Joey, it was nice chatting with you. Are you going to be at Yugi's tomorrow?" asked Ryou.

Joey scratched his head, "Don't know yet. 'Ren what do you think?"

"I have tutoring lessons tomorrow," she said while making a face, "I might be able to join you later on."

"Then its settled Joey and I will meet after school and walk to Yugi's. Later when it's time for you to leave your lesson, we'll come back and pick you up," replied Ryou.

Serenity brightened, "Sure, sounds good to me."

Joey smiled, "Cool, see ya lata guys."

"Yeah bye guys, and thanks a lot Ryou."

"No problem Serenity. Bye!" he nudged Bakura.

"Good riddance you insolent fools."

Ryou gave him 'That's not going to work' look. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Until next time, bakas," he fake bowed, his eyes lingering on Serenity for a moment, and walked into the house.

Ryou sighed then smiled apologetically, "Sorry, but that was to be expected, especially from him. See you guys tomorrow."

He followed in after Bakura. Serenity and Joey headed home; he looked over at her,

"So did ya have a good time?"

She smiled, "Actually I did.

They walked home chatting animatedly. It was around 6 o'clock when they arrived at their house. Joey went into the kitchen grabbed a bag of chips and headed up to his room to play his new video game, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Serenity grabbed a Mt. Dew from the fridge and headed to her room. She arrived at her room and turned her CD player on and started playing Good Charlotte. She cranked up the volume and plopped down on her bed. She picked her diary up off her nightstand beside her bed, opened it, and started to write.

_Diary Entry,_

_Man today was a long day. First I find out I have to be tutored. ME! Oh well, at least it's better than me ending up like Joey and having to take summer school. Poor Joey! We all felt so sorry for him last year, when we found out. Well today didn't turn out to be total drag. Joey and I went over to Yugi's house and that cheered me up a lot. Especially when Yami came in with his hair a light pink. That was hilarious! I can't believe Bakura would do something that mean, but then again it is Bakura. Yami and him seem to be arguing with each other all the time. Speaking of Bakura, he kept giving me these weird looks. He probably thinks I'm psycho, and he wouldn't be wrong. _

Serenity paused and re-read what she had written, and giggled at her last sentence.

_Oh well... I wonder what I'll have to do in that retarded class tomorrow; hopefully, it'll be some easy 2-page assignment. That would so rock! I think I hear Joey yelling that dinner's ready. Guess I'll finish this up sometime later. Ta!_

She sat her diary down on her nightstand and walked down to the kitchen. Joey was already there on the phone.

"Yeah mom, I got it. Yeah, yeah, I KNOW. Love ya too. Bye."

Serenity looked quizzically at him.

"Is mom going to be late from work again?"

Joey sighed, "Yeah, she said fo' us ta go ahead an' fix whateva we want. So are ya in da mood fo' pizza?"

"Sure, sounds great. I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower, and I'll meet you down here in a few minutes."

"'Kay."

Serenity dashed back upstairs, took a quick 10-minute shower, and dressed in a light blue tank top with black pajama pants. She came back downstairs, and Joey was pulling the pizza out of the oven.

"Mmmm. An extra cheese pizza wid pepperonis, sausage, and green peppas."

"Smells good Joe'."

Joey smiled, "Dig in!"

After they finished eating they sat in the living room and watched TV. Around 9 o'clock, Serenity got up and stretched.

"Hey big bro. I'm gonna head on up to bed. Night."

She bent down, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her back, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll head on up afta this goes off. G'night sis."

Serenity went upstairs and entered her room. She left her radio on, but turned it down. After she had found a comfortable position, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Well what did ya'll think? Good, bad, what? Please review, don't really matter what cuz I accept any and all, including flamers. Cya l8er!

Ooooooh almost forgot, I need help on whom to put Serenity with. I'm kinda leaning towards Seto, but I kinda like the idea of Ryou. (sigh) Oh well, just tell me in a review plz!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey peeps, I'm baaaaack. (lol) Ok, I forgot to tell ya'll what the 'Nut' song was last chappie and I'm so sorry, so at the end of this one I'll tell ya what it is. And also I 4got about the star thingy doesn't show up and well that's why some of my paragraphs ran together so sorry! Oh and I kinda 4 got bout the disclaimer, too. (lol) Man I would so lose my head if it wasn't attached. NE wayz enough of me blabbing, so I'll let one of my most fav. bishies do the disclaimer, RYOU!

Ryou smiles, "Courtney doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Good Charlotte, any of Tolkien's works, or any of the Castlevania games."

Me: (sigh) Wish I did, but oh well all I got in life is my good looks. Darn! Why couldn't I just be rich! (lol) JK……Well on with the fic!

Oh yeah and a special thanx to my 1st reviewer you get chocolate chip cookies annnnnd (drum roll) a Ryou plushie!

Chapter Two 

Serenity awoke the next morning late.

"Oh no! My alarm clock didn't go off, and I know Joey won't be up cause _I'm_ the one that gets_ him_ up. Oh man, we are going to be so late!"

She hurriedly got dressed, ran into Joey's bedroom, woke him up, went downstairs and grabbed her books.

"C'mon Joey, you're going to make us later than what we already are!"

Joey rushed downstairs, hair disheveled, and carrying his books.

"I'm comin' sis, I'm comin'. Sheez ya as about as bad as mom."

They left the house with 15-minutes left to get to school.

"Where are those two at?" asked Tea. She was wearing the uniform every girl had to wear at Domino High. It was a blue skirt that was a couple of inches above the knee with a white shirt and a matching blue blazer.

Yugi sighed, " I don't know."

He was also wearing a uniform. All boys had to wear a blue blazer, white shirt, and matching blue pants.

"I hope they arrive here soon," replied Ryou peering anxiously up the sidewalk.

"Yeah me too, cause we have less than 10-minutes to get to class," Tristan said glancing

at his watch.

"Wait, there they are!" exclaimed Yugi.

Joey and Serenity were pounding down the sidewalk to catch up with the others.

"So glad you could grace us with your presence," Tristan said sarcastically.

"Ya know how I like ta make an entrance," Joey gasped out between breaths.

"Well_ you_ almost made _us_ late," Tea said dragging Joey toward the school.

Joey started to protest, "Well _fo' ya info_. 'Ren's alarm clock didn' go off. So dere."

Serenity blushed, "Sorry guys. I must not have set it right or something."

Ryou smiled, "That's quite alright Serenity. As long as none of us are late, then there is no harm done."

She smiled back, "Thanks Ryou. Well since we're all here why don't we head on in."

They entered the school and proceeded to their rightful homerooms. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea had Mr.Grant for homeroom while Ryou and Serenity had Mrs. Nole for theirs.

Mr. Grant was tall, of medium build, had blue eyes, and brownish blonde hair. He was also the language teacher. Then there was Mrs. Nole, she taught Geography. Serenity didn't have her, but everyone else said she was pretty cool.

"See you guys later," Serenity said waving and walking into the classroom, alongside Ryou.

"Yeah see you two later on," said Tea, still dragging a grumbling Joey behind her.

"Bye Ryou and Serenity," waved Yugi.

Tristan mumbled an incoherent bye all the while keeping his eyes on a receding Serenity. Ryou saw him out of the corner of his eye, while he said goodbye to the others.

_Hmmm, I'll have to ask Serenity about that look later._

After the bell had rang, everyone found a seat and were talking to each other about what they were going to do after school. Ryou sat across from Serenity; he turned and faced her.

"Hey Serenity, did you notice anything strange about Tristan?"

Ryou noticed she visibly stiffened at the name. She also turned and faced him.

"Why do you ask?"

"He was looking at you weirdly before we entered the classroom, so I was curious as to why he did it."

"Well you see he likes me as more than a friend, but I don't like him in that kind of way. He still hasn't got the hint that I don't like him. And I don't know what to do."

"Oh I see it now. Sorry Serenity," he gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm as clueless as you, so I wouldn't be of much help to your dilemma."

Serenity smiled, "Oh that's alright, and by the way you can call me 'Ren ya know. You don't always have to be formal."

Ryou blushed and Serenity giggled.

"Well then again on the other hand, it's actually kind of nice to have someone call me something other than _'Ren_ all of the time," she laughed.

Then Mrs. Nole walked in. She was a little taller than Serenity and had brown hair with a few blonde highlights. She always came in singing some type of song or whistling. Everyone liked her.

"G'mornin' class. Okay, everyone quiet down so I can call roll, then everyone can get back to their _fascinating _conversations," she said while winking.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and everyone hurried to his or her classes. Serenity and Ryou shared second and third period together, which were Math and Biology. They said goodbye and Ryou hurried off to join Yugi and the rest in History and Serenity headed to English.

She arrived at the class earlier than usual and took a seat by the window a few seats from the back. _Now Ryou knows about Tristan, maybe we could think of a way to get him to leave me alone. I mean Tristan's a good guy, but he's just not my type. _She sighed. _Why does he have to like **me**, why not Tea or somebody?_

Mrs. Roxy taught English. She was a fairly short, and lean woman with long black hair and dark eyes. She actually tried to make English fun, by reading aloud Mad Libs for the whole class to solve. Then, she'd read it back using the words everyone had shouted out.

There was a rumor going around that everyone was going to get in groups and start a new project. Mrs. Roxy walked in and was standing in front of the classroom when the bell rang. She cleared her throat and smiled at the class.

"I'm sure by now you all have heard we're going to start on a project, and that you're going to be in groups. Well, it's true."

Everyone excitedly whispered back and forth about whom they were going to pick to be in their group. She cleared her throat again and everyone quieted down.

"The only thing different is that I will be assigning everyone to groups," at this she received a loud groan from the class, but she continued on unfazed, "I will let you and your partner choose the book you'll be researching though."

"What will we have to do?" someone at the front of the class asked.

"You'll each have to write a 3 page paper on the book, and no cheating," she added with a smile.

"Next, you'll have to choose a small scene from the book and act it out with your partner. So I suggest you choose wisely. You have 4 weeks before it's due."

Mrs. Roxy sat down behind her desk and started to call out names. At that moment, the door flew open and everyone quit whispering and looked up. There at the door was none other than Seto Kaiba. He was wearing his signature trench coat, but this one was black; he was also wearing a navy blue turtleneck with black pants and shoes carrying his briefcase. He glared around the room, and then preceded to the back of the class only a few seats from Serenity. She didn't notice any of this; she was off in her thoughts gazing out the window.

Mrs. Roxy looked at Seto, "Ah so nice of you to join us, Mr. Kaiba."

In reply, he just brought out his laptop and started to type. She just sighed and continued calling out names. She finally arrived at Seto's name.

"Mr. Kaiba you will be paired up with Miss Wheeler."

Seto quit typing and looked up. _Me paired up with a, a, a Wheeler. No way._

"Excuse me, I work alone. That's final."

Mrs. Roxy just smiled, "For this project Mr. Kaiba _you_ will work with a _partner_, and that so happens to be Miss Wheeler. And **_that_** is final."

Serenity was startled out of her thoughts. _What? Me paired with him? Oh great my day just got even better._ She timidly rose out of her seat and moved to a desk beside him. All the girls in the room kept shooting her dirty looks. When she had sat down, he just shot her an icy glare and went back to typing.

"Um excuse me Seto.."

He looked at her and growled, "No one calls me by my first name."

She blushed, "Sorry, I didn't know. Well Se- I mean Kaiba, what book are we going to use?"

He just snorted and turned back to his computer. Serenity looked down at her hands, then looked back over at him.

"I was thinking we could do one of Tolkien's works, that is if you would like to."

_I don't see why he has to be so difficult. It's only a project, but he probably recognizes me as Joey's sister so this only makes it so much more fun. _She started to twiddle her thumbs waiting on his answer.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. _I can't believe I got stuck with the mutt's sister._ He noticed that her cheeks were still a light pink, giving her face a nice hue.

_At least she asked me what I would like to do, instead of being like her incompetent brother and jumping ahead and coming up with ridiculous ideas._ _And she chose something intelligent, instead of some sappy, no account romance novel._

"Yes Tolkien sounds interesting for a report, I do hope you prove to be smarter than your mutt of a brother."

Serenity shot him a glare, "He isn't a mutt."

Seto chuckled, "That's a matter of opinion. He's a mutt, always have been and always will be."

"I'm not going to stoop to your level," Serenity said pulling out a book.

"What do you mean by 'stoop'? You see if anyone would be stooping it would be me because your level is so much lower than mine."

Serenity just gritted her teeth and ignored it. She looked up at the clock. _Good only ten minutes of this class to go._ Eventually there were only a few minutes left.

"You know what Wheeler? I'm actually surprised you're in this class. I mean this is for people who are more intellectual, isn't it? That could explain why the Chihuahua isn't here."

That was the last straw. Serenity had stood up and was making her way to the front of the room where everyone else would wait for the bell to ring and rush out. She whirled around and gave him a wrathful glare.

"Kaiba you can take your snide little comments and shove them. You're nothing but an arrogant, two faced, sorry, pathetic, ignorant, prick of a person, okay? So just shut your face and leave me alone."

Seto smirked, "Feisty are we?"

Serenity ignored it, and about that time the bell rang. Seto got up out of his desk grabbed his briefcase and slyly glided to where Serenity was standing waiting to get out the door.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We will finish this later," and made his way out of the room and down the hallway.

She shivered at the way his hot breath had tickled her ear.

"Creep," she muttered.

Now, she made her way to Math. _Oh man! He's gonna be there. Wait, Ryou's in that class with me. Yesss! I'm so saved!_

Serenity entered the room, and saw that Ryou had saved her a seat. She sat in the seat in front of him, and looked around. The teacher, Mr. Shore, was fairly tall with brownish- blonde hair and average build. He was standing at the board copying problems down. She noticed that Seto had sat in the very back, and hadn't noticed her. _Good maybe he won't realize I'm here._

Ryou interrupted her thoughts, "So how did English go?"

She sighed, "Horrible. I'm paired with 'Mr. Sunshine' back there."

"You mean Kaiba?" Ryou questioned astonished.

"Yeah, it was loads of fun let me tell you," Serenity said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure it was," replied Ryou laughing.

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "I thought you was on my side?"

"I am Serenity, it's just that you should have seen your face," he smiled.

She smiled back, "Yeah suuure, excuses, excuses."

Mr. Shore tapped the board with his marker when the bell rang, signaling class to begin.

He was wearing a white shirt with a checkered one over it, khaki pants, and boots.

"Alright class, pull out your homework from yesterday and let's go over it. Before we start though, does anyone have a question?"

Serenity noticed almost half the class raised their hands. _Great, now I'm going to have to sit here and listen to him drone on about the y intercept and the formula for it. _She settled back into her desk and felt Ryou draw imaginary circles on her back with the end of his pencil.

_I hate this class. This bumbling ingrate couldn't teach if he tried. _Seto folded his arms and stared at his laptop. Then he looked up and gazed around the room. _Ah there she is._ He was looking over at where Serenity was sitting. _I told her I would get her back, and I never go back on my word._ Smirking to himself, he turned back to his laptop and started typing again.

Finally the bell rang, and Serenity and Ryou headed off to Biology class. It was taught by Mr. Benson. He was sitting at his desk when Ryou and Serenity came in. He called roll and started class.

"Today we are going to discuss mitosis."

_Oh joy_, Serenity thought sourly. She glanced over at Ryou and he rolled his eyes and mouthed, **Could this class become any more boring?**

Serenity stifled a giggle and answered, **Doubt it.**

Ryou smiled back at her. They turned back to Mr. Benson and started to take notes.

Yugi and the rest had separate classes from Serenity, and Ryou had only two classes with Serenity and the others with Yugi. First period was History, second was Physics, and Math was third. Right now Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan are in Math. While Mr. Shore

was at the board explaining an algebraic expression, which was one of the problems they had for homework, Tristan was talking with Joey.

"Hey Joe'?"

"Yeah Tristan."

Tristan's eyes darted around nervously. _Should I tell him I like Serenity? Might as well he'll find out one way or another._

"I was wondering if maybe I," he took a deep breath, "IcouldgooutwithSerenity?"

Joey looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

Tristan sighed, "Never mind Joey. After school are we gonna meet up at Yugi's house?"

_I'll ask him later. Right now I don't need Joey to blow up on me and beat my face in._

"Yeah, den lata on Ryou and me are gonna get 'Ren."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uhh well 'Ren's well she's got some work ta catch up on, so she's gonna stay afta school."

"Oh okay."

Tea had been eavesdropping on Joey and Tristan's conversation. _Ohhh so Tristan wants to go out with Serenity, he's liked her since he first me her and that is soo obvious. I can't wait till PE where Serenity and I can have a little chat about all this._ Smiling to herself she started to write down whatever Mr. Shore had on the board.

Yugi just looked at all this with amusement. _Tristan likes Serenity, but everyone can tell she just likes him as a friend/brother. _He looked over at Tea and saw her smiling. _Now Tea's gonna to blab all this to Serenity. There's no telling how Joey's going to react, but I bet he's gonna blow a fuse. _Yugi just shook his head. _I really do hope Tristan waits a little while longer to tell him, cause that's all we need is for Joey to get sent to the nurse for having a nervous breakdown. _Yugi with a slight grin on his face sighed, and went back to work.

Seto was tapping a finger on his desk in History class. Ever since first period, he had plotted against the Wheeler girl. He looked up to where the teacher was. _Idiot, I can't wait to get out of this class._ He smirked to himself. _Just a few more periods and I can give Sere- I mean the mutt's sister what's coming to her. No one calls me a **prick** and gets away with it, especially a Wheeler._ Professor Sparks was discussing something about the Civil War. _I can't believe this imbecile is making me teach his class, it's bad enough I have to deal with these rejects and the ones I work with everyday for the time being, but now I have to put with them longer._ He inwardly groaned. _This is just great._

After class Seto walked over to where Professor Sparks was sitting at his desk, grading papers. He looked up when he noticed Seto.

"Can I help you?"

"Who are the," here he refrained from saying fools, "_students_ I'll be teaching?"

Professor Sparks noticed the emphasis on students, and leafed through a couple of papers and answered, "John Morris, Serenity Wheeler, and William Fields. Is that all?"

Seto smirked, "Yes I believe it is," and walked out of the room into the hallway.

Ha so Wheeler isn't as smart as she thinks she is. What a coincidence, speaking of Wheeler there she is.

Serenity had stopped by her locker before heading off to fourth period, in which she aided.

Seto stealthily made his way over to Serenity's locker and was leaning against the side when she closed it. Serenity jumped back in startlement, which caused her to drop her books. She shot Seto a dirty look, and he just chuckled. Serenity bent down to retrieve her books and realized Seto had placed his foot over them so she couldn't get them.

She looked at him icily, "If you'll please extract your foot from my books, I can pick them up and be on my way."

"Ahh so you're using big words now Wheeler. This is a lot coming from some one like you," he smirked.

She glared, "I asked nicely, so if you'll just.."

His smirked widened, "You didn't say the magic word."

She sighed then gave her sweetest smile, "Pretty please with sugar on top."

Seto just gazed at her for a moment. _She is pretty; her smile lights up her face and makes her eyes brighten. _He shook his head, and took his foot off her books. Serenity reached over and grabbed them.

"Thank you," she replied, straightening back up.

He grinned at her, "Don't think just because your nice to me now, doesn't mean I forgot our little disagreement from this morning. I will still get you back, if not last period at least for tutoring. Oh and by the way, you can call me _Professor Kaiba_ since I'll be teaching you."

With that he smirked, turned on his heel, and made his way down the hallway. Serenity just stared after him in shock. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He can't, he just..NO he can't teach me. No he just, he can't, I mean he just.. no. _Serenity made her way down the hallway. _There's gotta be a plus side. _She thought a moment. _Welll, he is kinda cute especially when he grins. Wait did I say that._ Serenity shook her head. _I definitely need to talk to someone._

She hurried off once she realized that she only had a few minutes before the bell rang.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So Yug do ya tink it would be aight wid ya grandpa if we came ova lata?" asked Joey.

It was now lunchtime, and the gang was sitting at a table nearest the window. Ryou kept shooting Serenity questioning looks when he saw her come in the cafeteria. He noticed that her mind wasn't exactly on the conversation that everyone else's seemed to be. He finally caught her gaze and mouthed, **What's wrong?**

She smiled and mouthed back, **Nothing. How about we talk sometime later, okay?**

Ryou smiled and nodded. Then, he turned to hear Yugi's answer.

"Yeah Joey. I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind. He said I might have to run some errands for him though."

"Dat's aight, we can help."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks Joey."

"No problamo, now lets get some food. I'm about ta starve," replied Joey.

Everyone got up from the table, except Serenity and Ryou. He got up and sat down beside her.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked.

Serenity sighed, "You will not believe it. Kaiba is going to be my tutor."

"What? Since when did you need to be tutored? Did I miss something somewhere?"

Serenity giggled, "Sorry I forgot to tell you about it. Okay, well you see I missed some big term paper in History and now I have to be tutored. Come to find out Seto Kaiba is none other than my tutor. I don't see how though, last I checked Professor Sparks was teaching it."

"Maybe there was some sort of mix up," Ryou said puzzled.

Serenity just shrugged her shoulders, "No telling. Oh promise me you won't tell anybody especially JOEY. He would die if he found out."

She grabbed his hand and Ryou blushed slightly, but she looked at him so anxiously, he couldn't help but smile.

"I promise. Cross my heart, and hope to die," he replied, squeezing her hand.

Serenity sighed in relief, "Thank you Ryou. I'll love you forever for this, you're the best friend anyone could have."

"What I'm here for," he replied grinning, "now let's grab some lunch."

"Okay."

She jumped up, and dragged Ryou with her to join Tea talking to Yugi at the back of the line. They all grabbed a quick lunch, and chatted about how each other's day had went so far. Finally, it was time for Yugi and the gang, including Ryou this time, to head off to English while Serenity went to History.

"See you guys, and good luck in class!" called Serenity as she walked toward the end of the hall.

"Thanks and same to you!" Tea shouted back, as she and the rest entered the English classroom.

An hour later the bell rang and students gratefully made their way to PE. The guys went in one gym and girls in the other. Tea caught up with Serenity outside the changing room.

"Hey 'Ren!"

Serenity turned and smiled, "Hey!"

"Soo who did you get for a partner? I was lucky and got Yugi. Joey and Tristan were paired together, and Ryou was paired with some dude."

Serenity fidgeted, "Promise you won't tell Joey."

Tea looked at her weirdly and nodded, "Yeah I promise."

"Well I'm stuck with Kaiba, and woo-boy you know that's fun," Serenity rolled her eyes.

Tea giggled, "Man I feel sorry for you. No wonder why you didn't want me to tell Joey, he would have a melt down over that."

"How about we just forget all about English and play one on one in basketball?"

Tea grinned, "Alright you're on, but don't go crying to Joey if I whoop ya."

"Sheah right, it's on now! Not like you could ever beat me."

"Aw, look who's talking."

As they were fixing to walk out of the dressing rooms, Tea brought up the subject regarding Tristan.

"Serenity," she started as their laughter died away, "what do you think about Tristan?"

"Well he's a really good friend, why?"

"I've kind of noticed he's liked you for some time now."

Serenity shot her a 'Duh!' look.

"And I was wondering if you were ever going to give him a chance?"

Serenity sighed, "I don't know, probably not, but you never know."

Tea nodded then broke into a grin, "How 'bout we start that game. The sooner I beat you the better."

Serenity laughed, "Bring it."

At the end of class, they headed back to the dressing rooms. It had been a tie game. Tea and Serenity said goodbye to each other, and Tea ran off to meet the guys while Serenity went to Mr. Hartz class. His class consisted of a lot of different topics; mythology, psychology, classical music, foreign religion, etc.

When she entered she noticed 3 rows of counter top like tables with chairs and computers atop the table. She chose the middle row. After a few moments everyone else came in, including a new girl she hadn't seen before. The new girl chose a seat next to Serenity. She had wavy, curly, dirty blonde hair with greenish hazel eyes.

"Hi, my name's Sarah. Sarah Croft," said the girl, holding out her hand and smiling.

Serenity smiled back, "Hi, I'm Serenity. Serenity Wheeler."

Sarah's smile widened, "Isn't your brother Joey Wheeler?"

"Yeah, let me guess you like Duel Monsters?"

Sarah laughed, "Yep. I'm all right, but I probably couldn't hold up to someone like Joey or Yugi Motou, heck even Seto Kaiba."

Serenity made a face at the mention of Kaiba's name. Sarah laughed again.

"I'm guessin' you don't like him too much."

"He's such a stuck up and he thinks he's above everyone."

"Uggghh, I hate that."

Serenity smiled, "You know what Sarah, I think you and I are going to be real good friends."

Sarah grinned, "I'm a bit crazy so once ya friends with me your stuck for life. Trust me, you can go ask my other friends we're all a 'little' loony."

Serenity and her laughed.

"I think I can handle that, besides everyone is slightly crazy at times."

"Yeah but I'm so crazy that I'm psycho," replied Sarah, winking.

The two were talking and giggling when the teacher, Mr. Hartz walked into the room. A few minutes before the bell had rang a couple of last minute stragglers rushed into the room followed by Kaiba.

He took a seat at the end of row 2, Serenity's row. Serenity didn't notice him because she was too busy talking to Sarah. Mr. Hartz cleared his throat and gained the attention of the room.

"Now a few last minute reminders before I start class. No gum and straighten up your chairs before you leave if you would please. Now if everyone would pull your chairs up to the front of the room in front of the TV."

Serenity looked to where he was and now saw what she didn't see upon entering. In front, or more like on top, of his desk was a TV that was hooked up to his laptop.

"Alright no need for notes," he added noticing a few people pulling out papers, "just pay attention to the slides and listen as I go over them."

Serenity and Sarah pulled up their chairs near the back. Seto took note that this was his chance to get Wheeler back, so he deftly moved close to her and the new girl, and overheard some of their conversation.

"So what are you doing after school?" asked Sarah, in a hushed tone.

"Well I've got to be tutored, why?" replied Serenity.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out and maybe you could like show me around or something."

Serenity grinned, "How about you come back here around 4:30, by then I should be finished, and I could introduce you to some of my friends and we could all give you the tour."

"That sounds pimped! Who's all gonna be there?"

"Tea has dance class, Tristan has to work, and Mai has to work too, sooo that leaves Yami, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Bakura."

Sarah smiled, "That's cool," she paused, "wait, who's your tutor?"

Before Serenity could utter a word a cold voice behind them interrupted.

"I am."

The two girls turned in their seats.

Serenity glared, "You."

Seto smirked, "Yes Wheeler, it's your favorite person."

Sarah looked at Serenity, then at Seto, and then back at Serenity.

"What do you want?" asked Serenity.

"Oh nothing."

"Whatever, anyways Sarah if that answers your question we can move on to a different topic."

Seto looked over at Sarah.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

" I don't like your attit-"

Mr. Hartz cut off Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba if would kindly finish your conversation after class, I'm sure the rest of the students who are trying to pay attention would appreciate it. Now back to the Greeks.."

Serenity and Sarah giggled quietly at the look Seto had on his face. He, the Seto Kaiba, never got in trouble in class. He always glared at anyone who dare speak to him. Here he was, in trouble for some conversation _he_ didn't even start to begin with. Seto shot a glare at the two girls sitting in front of him. Then, slowly a smirk graced his features. Oh he would get them back, he would most definitely get them back.

A/N: Okay what did ya think about it? I kinda left it hangin but I felt 15 pages was enough. (lol) Like I said earlier I 4got the 'Nut' song so I'll just get right down to it.

I'm a lil N-U-T,

I'm as cute as I can be,

I can sing, I can dance,

I wear ruffles on my pants.

Chorus: I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm craaaaaazy.

I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm craaaaaazy.

Called myself up on the phone,

Asked myself if I was home,

Asked myself out on a date,

Metcha on the corner half past eight.

CHORUS 

Took myself to the picture show,

Sat myself in the very last row,

Put my arms around my waist,

Got so frustrated, I slapped my face.

CHORUS 

And there it is. Well I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also, I still haven't decided on who to put Serenity with! One of my friends is telling me Seto, and another Bakura, and another Ryou.

(sigh) Choices, choices. Ryou would you like to do the honors…

Ryou: Review please!


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey ppls what's up? I know it's been 4-ever and I'm really, majorly (is that a word?) sorry! My Internet got cut off then when we got it back something messed the computer up and it froze every time I tried to connect. And on top of that I had no clue where to go with this chapter, but it's sokay cuz I'm back and everything's gonna be aight. I hope. Once again, I'm sorry! **

**Bakura: Sheah no kidding, we already knew you were.**

**Shush you. Anywayz, (bows humbly) I apologize once again. I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my first reviewers, R.Wolfsbane. And also I would like to thank my other reviewers: Akira, V-BallSpaz97, Flower Person and from the 1st chapter, Seventenks the Ultimate F. Ya'll get a Seto plushie! Don't ya just love him? (giggles) JK…NE wayz, if you peeps haven't read any of their stories you should. Okay so far it's like this, **

**Bakura: 2 votes**

**Ryou: 1 vote**

**Seto: 2 votes**

**M'kay well depending on how many votes I get is how much they'll interact romantically wise or what not. So I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter, and I'll try and get off my fat lazy butt and write.**

**Bakura: Finally somebody agrees with me. **

**Excuse me? Who's the authoress here, you do know I can lock you in a room all alone with a TV that only shows…Barney re-runs.**

**Bakura: (shudders) You wouldn't dare.**

**Well see, well see (grins).. without further ado the disclaimer. Mokuba care to do the honors.**

**Mokuba: 0 Court 12 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of Shania Twain's songs, but she does own Sarah, who derived from her demented musings.**

**Thanx, now on with the fic! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The bell rang signaling last period was over and people were hurriedly rushing out of school. Serenity bid Sarah goodbye and headed to the History classroom. There were two other people already there. She had seen them in the halls. _I think they're in Joey's class._ They looked up at her then went back to their conversation. Serenity sighed and took a seat near the window. A few moments later Seto entered the room. He glanced around and when he saw Serenity gazing out of the window he smirked. _Revenge is sweet_.

As if feeling eyes on her, Serenity turned and faced Seto. Her eyes widened a little before she turned back to the window. _Oh man what am I going to do? I seem to have the worst luck ever today!_ Her thoughts were cut short when Seto's sharp voice rang out.

"Alright you ingrates listen up and pay attention."

The two boys in the back quit talking and faced the front. Seto smirked.

"As you three weren't informed earlier I am to be your new tutor," he stated with much distaste.

One of the guys started to complain, but was silenced by a heated glare coming from Seto.

"If you disapprove of this little _arrangement_ take it up with the principal because if _you_ think _I_ chose this you're sadly mistaken."

The two boys nodded mutely at Seto who was still glaring at them. Serenity just rolled her eyes, turned back and faced the window again.

"Wheeler," barked Seto, "what do you think you're doing? Daydreaming is probably what got you into this in the first place, and I will not tolerate it."

Serenity faced Seto and glared.

He smirked, "Now open your books to page 432."

* * *

**An hour later; 4:00 PM**

Serenity stormed out of the school building. _Grrrr.. he's soo annoying! One of these days I'm gonna…ooooh he makes me so mad!_ Grumbling, she didn't see Sarah leaning up against the wall.

"Hey!" she called out.

Serenity stopped and turned around.

"Hi."

Sarah caught up to where Serenity was standing.

"Sorry I'm a bit early, but I though it would take longer for me to get here," Sarah smiled sheepishly.

"Oh that's okay. I got out earlier than I thought I was," Serenity replied smiling.

"That's cool. So when do you think they're going to show up?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon."

They were standing around talking when Ryou came around the corner.

"Hey Ryou!" shouted Serenity, waving.

Ryou smiled, "Hello."

Bakura was behind Ryou and rolled his eyes. Serenity and Sarah walked over to where they were.

"Hi Bakura," she waved, "don't worry I haven't forgot about you," Serenity said teasingly.

Bakura snorted then smirked, "Like I care mortal, plus who could forget someone like me?"

Serenity and Ryou looked at each other and rolled their eyes, and Sarah giggled.

Ryou looked over at Sarah, "Why hello. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Ryou and this is Bakura."

"Pleasure to meet you," replied Sarah.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."

Sarah giggled, "You're just too kawaii."

Ryou blushed while Bakura snickered.

"Um…thank you, I think," replied Ryou.

Sarah winked, "Anytime. So you're Bakura, right?"

"You think?" Bakura asked, sarcastically.

"She does even though we can't say the same for you," Yami said while walking up; Yugi and Joey were behind him.

"Pharaoh," Bakura growled.

Serenity dragged Sarah over to Joey.

"Hey big brother, this is Sarah. Sarah this is my brother Joey," Serenity introduced the two.

"Nice ta meetcha," Joey held out his hand."

"Same here," replied Sarah, shaking his hand.

Serenity pointed over to Yugi and Yami, "That's Yugi, the shorter of the two. That's Yami, arguing with Bakura. They always do that."

Yugi came over and introduced himself, "Hey I'm Yugi."

"Sup? I'm Sarah."

Yugi smiled, "When those two stop arguing we can show you around if you like."

"That would be cool," replied Sarah, smiling back.

The group walked over to Yami and Bakura.

"Why don't you just shut up you gay baka of a pharaoh!"

"I'm not gay though I can't say the same for you!"

Bakura smirked, "I'm not gay, I'm bi."(1)

Yami sputtered, "What?"

Bakura's smirk widened, "That's right, if I can't get it for free I buy it."(1)

Yami glared daggers at Bakura as he doubled over in laughter.

"Pharaoh no Baka, you, y-you should h-have s-s-seen your f-face!"

Yami turned his back to Bakura and faced the rest of the group only to find everyone else laughing also.

"SO, where to aibou?" (A/N: Hee hee, I rhymed! Bakura: Get on with the story. C12: Oo)

Yugi asked, "How about we go to the arcade first?"

"Sounds like a great idea," replied Ryou.

"Yeah and den we can get pizza," Joey put in.

"Let's go!" Serenity said.

* * *

"Wow this place is awesome!" exclaimed Sarah.

They had arrived at the arcade. It was filled with all types of games from Pac Man to DDR. Then there was a food court connected to it, much to Joey's approval.

"Tomb Robber, I challenge you to a duel," Yami stated.

Bakura smirked, "Your on. What's the challenge?"

Yami glanced around then spotted the Air Hockey table.

"How about Air Hockey?" he asked, competitiveness gleaming in his eyes.

"Ok, but you're gonna lose Pharaoh," Bakura cockily replied.

The two made their way to the table discussing what the loser had to do. Much to everyone's dismay, neither of the spirits would say what it was that was instore for the loser's outcome.

"C'mon Sarah how about you and I find another game?" asked Serenity.

"Aight," answered Sarah, looking around.

"Yo sis, me and Ryou are gonna head ova to da food court," Joey shouted to Serenity while he dragged Ryou off with him to find out what types of food they were serving.

"Okay Joey, see ya later," she yelled back.

In response she received a backwards wave.

"Let's play, shall we?" said Sarah.

"You're on," Serenity replied, "do you like racing?"

"Definitely."

"Alright, let's go!"

The two sped off to find an unoccupied game.

"Dude this place rocks!" Sarah yelled over the noise.

"Yeah I know!" Serenity shouted back.

After the two had finished racing. They had mingled with the crowds in search of a new game when they decided to meet up with the others and see how they were doing.

"We should check over be the food court first. I have a feeling Joey won't be to far from there."

Sarah nodded in reply. They made their way through the crowd. When they arrived at the food court they found a smirking Yami and a fuming Bakura. Yugi, Ryou, and Joey were laughing.

"What's going on?" asked Serenity.

"Bakura lost to Yami's Air Hockey challenge and now he's forced to sing karaoke," Ryou answered chuckling.

"No way," laughed Serenity.

"Yeah and you won't believe the song he has to sing either," Yugi piped up.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

" 'Man! I Feel Like a Woman' by Shania Twain."

At this everyone but Bakura burst out laughing.

"All of you insolent fools will pay for this," Bakura seethed.

Yami wagged his finger at him, "Tsk, tsk Tomb Robber. You agreed to the terms beforehand."

"That was before I lost," he mumbled to himself.

"When is he going to sing?" asked Sarah.

"No time like da present," Joey grinned.

"I couldn't agree more Joey," Yami smirked.

Ryou, Joey, and Yami dragged Bakura over to the Karaoke stage; quite a large crowd gathered to hear what this white haired spirit had to sing. Serenity and Sarah ran off for a few minutes.

"Hey where did 'Ren and Sarah go?" Joey asked looking around.

"We're back," Serenity called out, waving a bag.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

Serenity grinned and pulled out…

"Cameras."

She tossed one to everyone.

"Bakura is never going to live this down," Ryou shook his head, smiling.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun," laughed Sarah.

She paused, "Wait there was that one time when my friend and I put Nair in her ex's shampoo. Now that was funny."

"What?" exclaimed Serenity.

"Well you see he was cheating on her with one of our other friends, and he would lie to her and stand her up on dates. Well one day we decide to go hang out and see a movie, it so happens that her boyfriend is there standing in line and making out with the supposed friend. She cried her eyes out for hours because they had been going out for almost a year and a half."

"How awful."

Sarah grinned, "Oh it gets better. A couple of days later he calls her up to cancel their date cause he's gotta '_work_'. We knew better so when he left his house we rolled his yard and spray painted 'YOU SUCK' across it. Then we snuck in and poured a whole bottle of Nair in his shampoo. Yeah when he came back to school, he was not a happy camper. His new nickname was Mr. Clean, he was so bald. It was hilarious."

"I hope I'm never on your hate list," replied Ryou, who overheard the story.

Sarah winked, "Nah I don't see how you'd be on anybody's hate list, Ryou you're just too kawaii."(2)

Ryou blushed.

"Hey guys it's about ta start," Joey pointed at the stage.

Yami walked over to where they were standing.

"Where did you go Yami?" asked Yugi.

Yami grinned evilly, "To make sure Bakura also _looked _the part."

Ryou sighed, "He is going to be difficult to live with after this."

"It's starting!" Yami whispered excitedly.

Everyone quieted down and got their cameras ready. The crowd that had gathered was also quieting down. Bakura walked out on stage and there was an audible gasp from everyone in the crowd while Yugi and the group was trying extremely hard to keep from laughing.

Bakura was wearing a hot pink tube top that had tassels and sparkled. He wore a white mini skirt that came up to his thigh and it had light pink stripes that also sparkled. On his feet, were what looked to be 3 in. go-go boots and were pink with white stripes to accentuate the skirt. He had 4 silver bracelets on each arm and a silver necklace. Somehow or another Yami had gotten him to where pink eye shadow and shiny lip-gloss. Bakura's hair was done up in pigtails.

Bakura glance around and spotted the Pharaoh and the rest beside the stage. He gave them his best 'I'm going to rip your insides out through your throat' look, but it was harmless given what he was wearing. He glared even harder when the next thing he heard was the distinguishable clicks and whirrs of cameras. He looked over the group and spotted that everyone had a camera. Bakura was fixing to tackle the Pharaoh when the music started to play.

He riveted his gaze to the screen and picked up the microphone.

_**"I' going out tonight—I'm feelin' alright**_

_**Gonna let it all hang out**_

_**Wanna make some noise—really raise my voice**_

_**Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**_

_**No inhibitions—make no conditions**_

_**Get a little outta line **_

_**I ain't gonna act politically correct**_

_**I only wanna have a good time**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**The best thing about being a woman**_

_**Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy—forget I'm a lady**_

_**Men's shirts—short skirts**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild—yeah, doin' it in style**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action—feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair—do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free—yeah, to feel the way I feel**_

_**Man! I feel like a woman**_

_**The girls need a break—tonight we're gonna take**_

_**The chance to get out on the town**_

_**We don't need romance—we only wanna dance**_

_**We're gonna let our hair hang down**_

At this moment Bakura reached up and pulled out the hair-bows that were holding up his pigtails, and shook his head to let his hair fall down. Again the camera's whirrs and clicks could be heard.

_**Bridge:**_

_**The best thing about being a woman**_

_**Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…**_

_**Chorus:**_

**_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy—forget I'm a lady_**

_**Men's shirts—short skirts**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild—yeah, doin' it in style**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action—feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair—do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free—yeah, to feel the way I feel**_

_**Man! I feel like a woman**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**The best thing about being a woman**_

_**is the prerogative to have a little fun and…**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy—forget I'm a lady**_

_**Men's shirts—short skirts**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild—yeah, doin' it in style**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action—feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair—do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free—yeah, to feel the way I feel**_

_**Man! I feel like a woman**_

_**I get totally crazy**_

_**Can you feel it**_

_**Come, come, come on baby**_

_**I feel like a woman"**_

Bakura finished with a bow and took off backstage to change. Catcalls and whistles followed him all the way off stage. The gang was laughing so hard they were crying.

"D-did you s-s-see the way h-he.." Yami trailed off in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah and d-d-den da w-way he.." Joey burst out laughing so hard he was howling.

Bakura stormed out and everyone quieted down except for a few chuckles here and there.

"Ummm.. wonderful performance Bakura," Yugi tried to no avail to make him a little less angry.

He snarled and glared at Yami.

"You, Pharaoh, are going to meet an untimely end very, very soon; and you-"

"Excuse me Bakura," interrupted Serenity.

He rounded on her, "What is it that you want lowly mortal?"

In all seriousness and no sign of a smile on her face she replied, "You still have a bit of eye shadow, but if I do say so myself it really does bring out your eyes."

Everybody cracked up and Joey was literally on the floor rolling. Serenity broke out in a wide grin, but it quickly disappeared when Bakura slyly made his way over to her.

Glancing around and making sure no one would hear he whispered, "Just you wait mortal, paybacks are always worse. Yes, much worse."

He glided back to where he was standing and grinned at her. His hot breath had left chill bumps in its wake and she shivered.

"Yo 'Ren you ready to head home?"

"Wait, what about Sarah?"

"Ya'll can finish touring me tomorrow. I think we've had enough excitement for today."

"Amen," replied Ryou.

"Well I'll see ya'll later then. Bye!" Sarah called out as she left.

"Bye!" everyone chorused.

"Yeah we need to head on home too. See you guys tomorrow!"

Yami and Yugi proceeded out the door.

"Bye Yugi, Yami!" Serenity yelled out.

"Talk ta ya lata guys!" Joey shouted.

"Farewell," called Ryou.

"Well guys guess we're leaving too. Bye," Ryou waved.

"Yes, see you later, for now," Bakura whispered to Serenity as Joey bid Ryou good-bye.

"C'mon sis, let's go home."

Serenity couldn't agree more.

* * *

_Diary Entry,_

_Where to start? Today I met a new girl, her name's Sarah. She's pretty cool. Then I had to be tutored by none other than Seto Kaiba. Grrrr.. that boy makes me so mad I just wanna hit him right in his pretty boy face. Whoa, did I just..nevermind. Oh man, today when we were showing Sarah around we went by the arcade. Bakura lost to Yami (of course who doesn't) and he had to sing karaoke and he dressed up like a girl! It was hilarious. He did kinda freak me out though cuz I insulted him, but it was funny. Anyways, (getting off sub.) he told me he was going to pay me back. This is just fantastic cuz knowing Bakura you never know what to expect. Ya know he is cute when he gets mad. Wait! What am I saying this is Bakura! Gah, I think I need a hot shower and head on to bed. Bakura, sheesh. Well right more later.  
__Chow!_

Serenity shut her diary and did the things she said she would, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. What she didn't know was that a certain someone would plague the dreams that awaited her.

_**() Serenity's Dream ()**_

_Serenity was rushing through the school hallway. **I'm going to be soo late!** She rushed into the classroom to come face to face with none other than.._

"_Bakura! What are you doing here?" she incredulously asked. _

_He was leaning on the desk with his arms crossed and one foot propped up._

_He looked over at her and smirked._

_**He is so hot when he does that. Wait, bad thoughts Serenity, focus.**_

"_It's a free country is it not?"_

_She blushed, "Well yes, but I thought you-"_

"_Didn't come to school?"Bakura raised an eyebrow._

"_Exactly. So I was just wondering why?" she asked._

_He pushed himself off the desk and made his way over to where she was standing. Now he was directly in front of her.Bakuraplaced his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so they could look each other in the eye. Serenity blushed again._

"_I have my reasons."_

_His breath caressed her face. He leaned down and-----_

_**() End of Dream ()**_

"C'mon 'Ren, wake up. And you complain dat I'm a heavy sleeper," mumbled Joey as he walked downstairs.

Serenity bolted up out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. _That had to have been the single most weirdest dream I've ever had. I mean Bakura of all people. _She looked into the mirror and realized that she was blushing. _Anyways, it was just a dream._

"Hey sis, ya betta get down here if ya want breakfast!" Joey yelled up to her.

"Coming!" she shouted back. _Aww and I just brushed my teeth!_

* * *

**A/N: So how did ya like it? I didn't add in the tutoring thing cuz well I have no clue how I would've done it, but if you would like to see how they would've interacted just drop me a review saying you would and in the next chapter I'll do a flashback. So yeah…**

**(1)- I have a friend who uses this joke a LOT. (lol) Yes I know my friends are twisted, but alas so am I.**

**(2)- Kawaii is Japanese for cute, just so ya know! **

**Bakura: oO You made me wear that! I shall banish you to the Shadow Realm! (cackles insanely)**

**C12: Umm yeah but if I wouldn't have done that then... (whispers plot)**

**Bakura: (raises eyebrow) Well as long as it doesn't happen again we'll be fine. (glares at C12 and strokes Ring)**

**Ryou: Oooookay. Thanks for reading and to everyone who reviews you'll get a Bakura plushie.**

**Announcer Guy: Yes the Bakura plushie comes fully loaded with it's own Millennium Ring, 'Ways to kill the Baka Pharaoh' guide and a set of a dozen knives that vary in size from pocket to machete. Stay tuned and you may also be able to own the Y.Malik plushie. This plushie works along side the Bakura plushie and has its own Millennium Rod, which turns into a nifty dagger for all those pesky obstacles. Both come with their very own Shadow Realm powers! Cause chaos and destruction wherever they are sold. Court12 is not held responsible for any medical bills of any kind whatsoever. Thank you!**

**Ryou: (sweatdrop) Umm okay then. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Sorry to keep ya'll waiting for so long. (bows humbly) Gomen! Ok..**

**Bakura: It's aliiiiive! Mwahahahah!**

**C12: (sweatdrop) Okay… anywho the score so far is:**

**Seto- 5**

**Ryou-1**

**Bakura-2**

**So far I'd like to thank Muggle Magic, -Mishti- , ChocoGal, and Chibified Indian for reviewing the last chapter. Ya'll get a Bakura plushie as I promised in my last author's note. (laughs) So yes here's the long awaited-**

**Bakura: And she means _long_.**

**C12: Ha ha funny. Yeah it was a bit overdue but moving on, here's chapter 4. Disclaimer please..**

**Ryou: Court12 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As Joey and Serenity made their way to school the next day, they ran into Ryou on the sidewalk.

"Do you mind if I walk with you two?" he asked.

"Nah, so why ain'cha walkin wid Yugi?" asked Joey.

"His grandfather mentioned something about him having to leave early," replied Ryou.

"Oh."

The trio walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Serenity decided to say,

"So I guess Bakura handled it well since you're not dead yet."

Ryou grinned, "Yeah he decided to take me off his 'Revenge List' since I had to help him wash off all of the eye-liner and mascara."

"Man I tink dat was da best day I've had all week," chuckled Joey.

"Yeah me too," Serenity laughed.

They arrived at the school and saw Yugi, Tea, and Tristan all out front waiting on them.

"Hey Yug!" shouted Joey, as he ran on ahead.

Serenity pulled Ryou back and they walked slower so they could talk without being overheard.

"Ryou, yesterday when I smarted off to Bakura he told me and I quote 'Just you wait mortal, paybacks are always worse.' Is he going to..?"

Ryou smiled, "No, he's just bluffing."

She sighed in relief, "Thanks Ryou."

"No problem. Trust me, if he did everything that he threatened he was going to do, we would all need to worry," he laughed.

"C'mon guys I think the bell just rang, so we need to go before we're late!" Tea exclaimed.

* * *

It was second period when Serenity caught up with the others.

"I swear I tink dat teacher has got it in fo' me," Joey whined.

"Well Joey, if you wouldn't fall asleep during class you wouldn't have had so much homework," reprimanded Yugi.

"Hey!" Serenity called out, as she neared the lockers.

"Hey 'Ren," Joey replied.

"What's with all the papers?" she asked, glancing at Joey while he stuffed his homework into his bag.

"Joey got in trouble again, so he was assigned more work," said Yugi.

"Joey!"

"Wha'? I can't help that teacher's a son of a b-"

"Joseph Wheeler, you should-"

Yugi coughed, "Guys sorry to interrupt and all but we need to get to class."

"Oh yeah, sorry Yugi," Serenity blushed.

"Yeah well see ya lata 'Ren," Joey waved.

"Bye," she called back.

She rushed on into class and took a seat beside Ryou.

Mr. Shore entered the room after the bell rang.

"Listen up class, there's to be a dance."

At the mention of the word '_dance_' there was a flurry of whispers throughout the class.

"Yes, it's a make up of the Valentine's Day Dance that was _interrupted_."

Serenity and Ryou shared a smile. That interruption just so happened to be Joey and Tristan.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Joey, I bet you ten dollars that you can't swing across on one of these streamers."

Joey eyed the said streamer in distrust, but at the mention of money his eyes lit up in enthusiasm.

"If I make it der and den swing back, it's twenty. Deal?"

They shook hands, "Aight Joey, you're on."

Joey grabbed a hold of the pink, frilly streamer, took a few steps back, and jumped off.

"I'm king of da world, I'm king of da world, I'm king of- uh, oh…"

About midways through, his streamer, which couldn't bare Joey's weight in the first place, began to pull apart. Now Joey was swinging out of control.

"Get outta da way!"

He crashed through the giant paper mache heart that took 3 days to make, got tangled

into every streamer and ripped them off, ran into the huge box of confetti (which went everywhere), and finally ended hanging upside down on the basketball goal.

"Well we learned one thing out of this," said Tristan.

Tea's eye twitched, "And what is that?"

"Monkey's can't fly," laughed Tristan, "Hey Joey pay up!"

Joey glared, "When I get down I'm going to-"

"Help clean up," Tea shouted, "You too Tristan."

"Aw man," they groaned.

**Flashback Ends**

Mr. Shore cleared his throat, "It will be held this Friday, so that leaves you a few days to get yourself ready. Now to more important matters, everyone pull out your books and turn to page 378. Yesterday when we last left off we…"

Serenity looked over at Ryou and mouthed, **Are you going?**

**I don't know, you?**

**Maybe, I wouldn't have a clue as to what to wear.**

Ryou smiled, **I'm sure whatever you pick you'll look still look beautiful.**

Serenity blushed then grinned, **Maybe I could get a few tips from Bakura.**

They both silently laughed and turned to their books.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the first classes of the morning were over and it was lunch. The group sat down at their usual table. Joey and Tristan were arm wrestling over the last brownie; Yugi and Ryou were discussing Duel Monsters and Tea listening with rapt attention. Serenity sighed and looked around and spotted Sarah sitting alone at her table.

"Hey guys I'm going to go talk to Sarah."

Ryou was the only one who seemed to notice and mouthed, **Ok**, so he wouldn't interrupt Yugi. She blushed and headed toward Sarah's table._ Why am I acting this way around Ryou? _Her thoughts were interrupted when Sara asked,

"Hey Serenity, what are you doin over here?"

"Hm? Oh I saw you sitting by yourself so I decided to come sit with you."

Sarah smiled, "That's cool. Well as you can see," she gestured down the table, "I'm packed. Don't have enough room for an eyelash."

Serenity laughed, "I bet."

"Yep. But seriously at my old school that was the honest truth," Sarah sighed, "I wish ya'll could meet'em."

"During the summer maybe if you ever visit them you could take us along or if they visit you we could meet them," smiled Serenity. (1)

Sarah chuckled, "Yeah if they'd ever get up off their lazy butts and come see me."

They both laughed and Serenity looked over to her table. Tea was scolding Joey for something with Tristan laughing, and Yugi was still talking to Ryou about who knows what. Ryou caught her eye and he smiled over at her. She waved and smiled back. Serenity turned back and saw Sarah grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I saw that."

Serenity looked quizzically at her, "Saw what?"

Sarah's grinned broadened, "Never mind. So anything new happen lately?"

Serenity fidgeted, "Not really but I did have this really weird dream last night."

"Wait was it about the purple monkeys and the tye-dye tutu wearing bears?"

Serenity laughed, "Nope not this time."

Sarah grinned, "Alright, sorry for the interruption. Go ahead."

"Anyways, well you know Bakura right?"

"Yeah the cross dresser."

They both laughed and Serenity carried on,

"That's one way to put it. Yeah so I was at school and I was late and there wasn't a soul around. I bolted into one of my classes and realized no one else was there except-"

"I'm guessin Bakura."

"Yeah, then I asked him what he was doing there and he come off with a smart remark about it being a free country. Then well he walked over to me and right when he was about to kiss me Joey woke me up," Serenity blushed cherry red.

"Well that is kinda strange."

Serenity sighed, "I know. I mean I never thought about Bakura like that ever, so I have no clue what it means."

Sarah looked over at Ryou then back at Serenity, "Maybe you like a certain other albino," she grinned, "and just got them mixed up."

Serenity's mouth made an 'O' and her eyes widened.

"What? You mean Ryou?"

"Nah Yugi, he just dyes his hair, of course Ryou!"

Serenity looked over at Ryou, "I don't know cause well I've never really thought about Ryou that way either. I mean he is sweet and all, but I don't know."

Sarah put her hand over her heart in mock seriousness, "Wait I know who your true love is," she paused, "none other than the one the only…Seto Kaiba!"

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "Riiiight."

"Now you can't tell me he ain't hot, even if he's not exactly my type, he is pretty fine," Sarah grinned.

Serenity blushed, "Yeah ok I agree with you there."

"I promise I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Sarah winked.

The bell rang and lunch was now over. Students were starting to leave the cafeteria. Joey was waving for Serenity to come over.

"Uh yeah, well I've got to go."

Sarah got up and headed in the opposite direction, "Yeah see ya last period!"

They waved to each other and Serenity dashed over to Joey.

"Yo sis afta school we're all gonna head ova to Yug's house, ya comin?" asked Joey.

"Sure I guess."

"Great. Lata 'Ren!"

* * *

After History, Serenity met up with Tea outside the dressing rooms.

"So who are you going with to the dance?" asked Serenity.

Tea blushed, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Yeah, why would I laugh?"

"Oh nothing. Well I was hoping, well I… uh I can't do this it's way to hard and he would never go for it anyways," muttered Tea.

Serenity asked, "Who is it you want to go with?"

"Yami," mumbled Tea.

Serenity grinned, "Really?"

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," Tea sulked.

"I'm not laughing. I think it's great! When are you going to ask him?"

"I was hoping today when we're all over at Yugi's, ya know. I thought it would be a good time," replied Tea.

"I'll help distract everyone so you can ask without causing, well more like Joey causing, a scene," Serenity offered.

Tea smiled, "Thanks Serenity, you're a life saver."

"Anytime."

As they headed out onto the court Tea asked,

"Wait, you never told me who you was going with. So who is it?"

Serenity picked up a volleyball, "Oh I don't know yet."

"Well Tristan will eventually work up the nerve to ask you, so he could take you."

Serenity tossed Tea the ball, "I don't know, I mean he's nice, but he's a wee bit obsessive, don't you think?"

Tea served the ball, "Just a little. Well there's always Yugi, of course he would probably only go as friends."

Serenity laughed, "Yeah but that's all I see Yugi as anyways."

"Hmm, well you could call up Duke, he would just _love_ to take you," laughed Tea.

"How bout…no. That seems to work."

Tea rolled her eyes, "Well whoever takes you I'm sure you'll like them. Now come on we got a game to win."

* * *

Serenity entered 7th period in high spirits. She spotted Sarah and noticed she had saved her a seat. She set her bag down and sat down.

"So how's your day been?" asked Serenity.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Good."

While they were talking, the door to the classroom opened and Seto Kaiba entered.

"Hey look talk, dark, and foreboding just came in," Sarah pointed out.

"I wonder why he came in last period?"

"I've heard some teachers say that since he runs a company he's allowed to miss however many classes or what not," replied Sarah.

"Ohhh."

Sarah winked, "So what do you think of his choice of dress today?"

Serenity looked over to where Seto was sitting. For Kaiba it must have been casual because he was wearing a solid black trench coat without the KC symbol, a navy blue shirt with black pants and shoes. Seto sensed someone staring at him so he looked over and saw Serenity looking at him.

He smirked, "Like what you see Wheeler?"

Serenity blushed and turned back around to face Sarah.

"Oh wait Wheeler, I almost forgot to tell you I spoke to our English teacher about our project and how I missed today," he smiled wickedly innocent, "she came up with the brilliant idea for us to get together after school and work on it. Now we wouldn't want to disappoint her, would we?"

Serenity's eyes widened in disbelief, "W-what?"

"So glad you agree, so today after school you'll meet me by the student parking lot," and with that Seto smirked and turned back to his laptop.

Serenity sat there dumbfounded.

"D-did he just say that I, I have to…"

Sarah patted her arm, "Things could be worse."

"Oh my gosh! What am I going to tell Joey! He's going to blow a fuse!"

"No he won't, I'll cover for you."

Serenity smiled, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Sarah laughed, "Nah, now where is he going to be later?"

"Everyone's going over to Yugi's house and…," she groaned, "aw man, I was supposed to help Tea."

"I can cover that too. So what's up with Tea?"

"I owe you one big time. Well Tea is going to ask Yami to the dance and she wanted me to distract everyone so she could ask him without causing a scene."

Sarah grinned, "I am ze master at distractions. It will be no problem."

"Everyone PLEASE pay attention," Mr.Hartz' voice rang out.

The two faced the front. _I hope Joey doesn't find out he will so kill me! _Serenity glanced over at Sarah taking notes. _I'm so glad Sarah's such a good friend, I would have no clue what to do if she wouldn't have helped. _Serenity snapped out of her thoughts and started to copy the notes from the board.

The bell rang and students rushed out of the building, glad to finally be out. Sarah walked with Serenity to her locker. They met Tea on the way back, near the water fountains.

"So what's the plan?" Tea asked nervously.

Serenity glanced over at Sarah then back at Tea, "Well there's been a slight change in the plans."

"W-what?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about, let me explain. Remember when I told you how Kaiba ended up being my English partner? Well since he missed today, somehow Mrs. Roxy got the 'genius' idea for us to work on it _together_ after school," replied Serenity.

"So this is where I come in," smiled Sarah, "we both cover for her and I help you out as well."

Tea sighed with relief, "Thank you both. Good luck with Kaiba, Serenity."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm most definitely going to need it."

"Alright so maybe if it isn't too late we'll catch up with ya later," Sarah said while the three walked outside.

"Okay, I've got to head this way so see you two later," waved Serenity.

"Bye," Tea and Sarah said in unison.

Sarah winked at Tea, "Aight ma main lets head on over to Yugi's place to get yo man."

Tea blushed, "I wouldn't exactly call him my-"

Sarah laughed, "I know, I know. I'm just kidding. Now let's go!"

* * *

Serenity made her way to the student parking lot, which by this time was totally deserted. _He said to meet him and he isn't even out here yet. _She rolled her eyes. _And everyone says he's always punctual, sheah right._

"I was half expecting you not to show up Wheeler."

A cold voice interrupted her thoughts. _Spoke to soon._ She turned to face him.

"You said we needed to work on our project so here I am."

He smirked, "Good."

Serenity looked around, "Where exactly are we going to work on our project at?"

"My house of course. Why else do you think I told you to meet me at the parking lot?"

She blushed, "I was just asking," she raised an eyebrow, "Where's your car at then, if we're going to your house?"

His smirk widened, "Today actually, we're going to take the limo."

With that he gestured behind him and she noticed a sleek, black limo pulling up into the parking lot. Serenity's eyes widened. It pulled up to a stop and Kaiba's chauffer got out and went around the side and opened the door.

Kaiba gestured to the door, "Ladies first."

Still speechless she nodded and stepped into the limo. _Whoa, this is nice. Joey would love it with its game systems and food. _Serenity snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door shut. She glanced over and noticed Kaiba was talking on his cell-phone.

"I don't care to know nor do I want to know how it gets done, just do it. And if it isn't done by this afternoon you're fired."

He hung up and looked over at Serenity and smirked.

"So Wheeler, have you worked on any of our project? Or are you to incompetent to handle even that much work?"

Serenity glared, "For your information, I only have half a page left until my paper is finished. And you?"

"You're still not finished? Well I finished my report yesterday so now I'm waiting on you, and then we have to choose a scene," he smirked devilishly, "I already have one in mind."

"What scene, exactly, did you pick?" she asked suspiciously.

"You'll see, you'll see."

Serenity glared at him before turning to face the window. _Great, this is just fantastic. Whatever it is I doubt I'm going to like it. _She sighed. _Why does it always have to be me?_

* * *

"So Tea, I was wondering, how long have you liked this Yami guy?" asked Sarah, "I mean if it's not too nosy," she hastily added.

Tea laughed, "No that's alright. To tell you the truth I don't really know it just sort of happened, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's kewl. So what am I going to have to do to keep everyone else preoccupied?"

"Usually Duel Monsters works, wait if Mai's there she could help out a lot."

"Who's Mai?"

"You never got to meet her did you? Well she's about our height with waist length curly, blonde hair, and striking purple eyes. She's really nice once you get to know her," replied Tea.

They arrived at the Kame Game Shop and saw a light purple convertible sitting out front.

"Let me guess, Mai?" Sarah grinned.

"Yeah she loves the color purple," laughed Tea.

The duo walked into the shop and saw Yugi talking to Tristan, Joey and Mai arguing, Ryou talking with Yami, and Bakura sitting in a chair in the corner.

Sarah nodded over to Joey and Mai, "Do they do that a lot?"

Tea glanced over, "Yes, they're both so headstrong and stubborn it's a wonder they can even stay in the same room sometimes."

When Joey stopped shouting, Mai got a chance to look around the room and noticed a new girl had come in with Tea. Mai waved Joey off and walked over to them.

She held out her hand, "Hello, Mai Valentine."

Sarah smiled, "Hi, Sarah Croft."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I don't think so, but who knows," Sarah shrugged.

"True, so where's Serenity at?"

Tea waved her hand, "Keep it down. Follow me and I'll explain, and we're going to need your help."

Mai nodded, and Tea led the two into the kitchen. From there she proceeded to explain.

"So now do you get why we need your help?" Tea nervously asked.

"Honey, this is going to be a piece of cake," Mai replied.

"What do we tell Joey?" asked Sarah.

"We'll say Serenity decided to help out one of her teachers after school, and then we'll get everyone together and start watching a movie. I'll hint at Yami to pop some popcorn since he's the ever-generous host, then BAM! Tea you go into the kitchen and ask him, you got yourself a date," Mai beamed.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Tea, it's me we're talking about, of course it's going to work!"

Sarah started leaving the kitchen, "Aight, so now we can get the show on the road!

When Sarah walked out of the kitchen, Joey walked up to her and asked,

"Have you seen 'Ren?"

"Yeah she bumped into me in the hall and said that she had to help one of her teachers grade papers or something," Sarah replied.

"Oh well dat's ok."

Tea and Mai walked over to Sarah.

"So did he buy it?" asked Mai.

"Yep so who's gonna ask about the movie?"

The both looked pointedly at her.

Sarah sighed, "Somehow or another I knew it was gonna be me."

They joined the rest of the group.

"Any of ya'll want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Mai replied and winked at Tea.

"A movie sounds like fun," Tea answered.

"Ok," Yugi got up and started rummaging through shelves, "what type of movie?"

"Horror," Bakura and Sarah said in unison.

Mai made a face, "Too much gore."

Sara grinned, "Never a such thing as 'too much gore'."

"I agree whole heartedly," Bakura put in.

"Thanks."

"How about romance?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," replied Mai.

"Nah, sumtin wid action," Joey said.

Tristan did a karate move, "Yeah an action flick."

Yugi sighed, "Yami, Ryou what do you guys want to watch?"

Ryou shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me."

"Me either," agreed Yami.

Yugi rummaged around on his shelf and pulled out five movies.

"Okay I'm going to call these out to you, then you vote and when I call them back out, we'll all decide."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

" 1) Van Helsing

2) Unleashed

3) Diary of a Mad Black Woman

4) Nightmare Before Christmas

5) The Devil's Rejects "

* * *

**A/N: So that's all folks.**

**I may be adding one of Sarah's friends into it, to "spice" things up. Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Bakura: That is so my thing, you baka mortal.**

**C12: (shrugs) Eh. Now to all my lovely lil reviewers, do what you do best. That tis review, and tell me what movie you would like for them to watch! Pip, pip cheerio! (smiles and waves)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gomen nasai! I am extremely sorry. I have neglected this story and well there really is no excuse I'm just extremely lazy and I would like to apologize to everyone. (Well everyone who actually even reads this anymore ha,ha,ha- ah who am I kiddin' no one does --' ) Anyways I'd like to give a huge thank you to all my reviewers you don't know how much you make my heart happy. Ya'll get snickerdoodles and as I promised in my author's note in the chapter before last (yeah I know that was a looong time ago) a Y.Marik plushie!! (confetti falls from the ceiling) Woo-hoo!! (lol) Now to the disclaimer… **

**Ryou: Court12 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Diary of a Mad Black Woman, she only owns her own dry wit and that of her OC Sarah.**

**C12: Couldn't have said it better myself. Now on with the fic!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After everyone cast his or her vote, it was decided that Diary of a Mad Black Woman would be watched.

Bakura glared around the room, "Which incompetent fools voted for _this_?!"

Mai smirked, "Is it any of you business?"

Bakura was seething, "If I'm going to sit here then I better be watching something with mass destruction and/or mayhem."

Mai's smirk widened and she wagged a well manicured finger, " You need to calm down, no need to get your undies in a wad little missy."

Everyone laughed.

Bakura shot a death glare around the room and sunk down into his chair.

Sarah waved off his sulking, "Oh Bakura don't worry. Within twenty minutes of the movie there's a crazy old lady with a chain saw that packs."

Bakura's interest perked up, "Really?"

"Uh.. duh."

"It may not be so bad after all," Bakura muttered.

"I'd love to stay and watch this, but I gotta run. I have to be at work in twenty minutes so see you guys later!" Tristan headed toward the door.

"Bye Tristan," everyone chorused.

"Now let's watch some ole lady busta cap," laughed Sarah.

* * *

_Smite me oh mighty smiter(1)…_was the one thought running through Serenity's head as she gazed out of the limo's window. She glanced over at the Devil incarnate, a.k.a. Seto Kaiba, who was typing away at his laptop.

A voice crackled over the intercom, "**We've arrived at the grounds, sir.**"

Seto closed his laptop, "That will be all Roland."

"**Yes, sir.**"

Roland, the chauffeur, helped Serenity out of the limo and held the double oak doors open.

"**Welcome to Kaiba Manor, miss.**"

"It's huge.." Serenity whispered to herself.

"You know Wheeler, talking to yourself isn't exactly healthy," smirked Seto as he brushed past her.

She shot a glare at his back. _If looks could kill Seto Kaiba you'd be dead and buried 6 feet under._

"Hurry up Wheeler, the office is this way and we don't have all day." (I rhymed:) )

* * *

"_**Call da po-po,ho."**_

"_**If I call the police, they'll be here in 10 minutes!"**_

"_**That'll give me 9 minutes to womp yo ass."**_

"Pssssstt…hey Sarah."

She quit watching Madea harass the so called 'ho' and turned to whoever was addressing her. Tea was signaling Sarah to grab Mai's attention to ask for the popcorn. She nodded and leaned over toward Mai.

"Hey," she poked Mai's arm, "hey."

She glanced over at Sarah, "Yeah."

"Tea wants 'popcorn'," Sarah winked.

"Oh yeah," Mai smirked and raised her voice, "hey Yami, could you make some popcorn?"

He looked at her quizzically, "Uh yeah sure. Be back in a second."

About a minute later Sarah was nudging Tea.

"Go on before someone else decides to pop in and ruin the moment."

Tea nodded, "I'm so nervous though."

Mai smiled, "Don't be honey, you'll do great."

She smiled back, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Sarah and Mai said in unison as Tea got up and walked into the kitchen.

Tea made her way into the kitchen and saw Yami standing over by the microwave. He glanced up when he heard her enter.

"Hello Tea," he smiled.

_Hopefully I won't stumble over my words and sound like a complete idiot._ She smiled nervously.

"Hey Yami."

They stood in a tense silence.

"Uh Yami, I was wondering…."

He looked at her earnestly, "Yes."

"Would you like to go with me to the dance the school's hosting?"

"As in your…date?"

She sighed morosely, "I knew it would be weird. Never mind I didn't think you would…."

"Tea."

"I'm sorry for bothering you…."

"Tea."

"I hope we can still be…"

"**Tea.**"

She stopped rambling and looked at him, "Yeah?"

He smiled, "I never said no."

Her jaw dropped, "So you're..?"

"Tea I would love to take you."

She let out a laugh and went over to Yami and hugged him.

"Thanks Yami, you're the greatest!"

"So what time should I pick you up?"

She frowned, "Hmm, don't know. I think the dance starts at 7 o'clock so you can pick me up around 6:30?"

He laughed, "Alright 6:30 it is."

The microwave dinged signaling the popcorn was finished.

"Well I guess we should head on back," she blushed.

"Okay hold on let me put this in a bowl."

As Yami searched through cabinets for the right bowl, Tea slipped into her thoughts. _Wow! I can't believe he agreed..even after I sounded so stupid. I can't wait to tell the others… I wish Serenity was here. Oh well I guess I can call her later or something._

"Ready?" Yami snapped her out of her musings.

She blushed and smiled softly, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"I tink I'm gonna go get somethin' ta drink," Joey stated while standing up and stretching.

Sarah glanced worriedly at Mai.

"Uhm…hey Joey," Mai called out.

He turned, "Yeah?"

"I heard there was a…."

"Dance, mention the dance," Sarah discreetly whispered.

Mai gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement that went unnoticed by Joey.

"I heard that there was a dance coming up."

Joey's eyes narrowed in slight confusion, "Yeah, so?"

"So? Who are you taking?"

He flushed, "Uh… I uh, I," his voice lowered, "I haven't asked anyone."

Mai tilted her head, "What?"

Joey cleared his throat a faint blush still lingering, "I haven't asked anyone."

"Oh really," Mai quickly glanced at the kitchen entryway, "any ideas?"

If at all possible Joey blushed even harder than before, "I've, uh…I've gotta few."

Sarah grinned to herself as she saw Joey's subtle looks at Mai as he spoke this. _Oh ho! What do we have here? It's like I'm in a soap opera…creeeepppyy._

Tea and Yami were now entering the living room to join the others.

She nodded absentmindedly, "That's great Joseph."

Mai mentally sighed at the apparent affectionateness between the couple now entering the room. Tea sat down between her and Sarah. The movie was un-paused and while the guys were engrossed in how butter and a butter knife could somehow miraculously help you slip your foot out of a homing device for house arrest, Tea was describing what all happened in the kitchen.

"That rocks," Sarah whispered smiling.

"See I told ya, I knew you'd do well," smirked Mai.

* * *

"So Wheeler, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Serenity was staring out the window in Kaiba's office. It was directed behind his desk so it looked like she was paying attention to him when in all reality she was far from it.

"Oh really? Then what have we been discussing for the past five minutes?" he smirked.

"_You_ were 'discussing' our scene and _I_ was scoffing at my role of being an orc, which I'm still not doing by the way," she retorted.

He mentally chuckled and his eyes narrowed as he asked, "What is _your_ idea for a scene Wheeler?"

She drug her eyes away from a leaf twirling in the breeze to look him in the eye.

"I think we should do a scene with Arwen in it. I would like to be her. Sooo you can be Aragorn I guess," she said the last part reluctantly.

He shrugged, "Whatever. I was particularly fond of the orc idea, but alas I guess we can use yours."

She glared at him, "Yes well as _lovely_ as that idea was I'm not playing that part."

He glanced at the clock on his desk.

"Yes well that should be all for today, we can do more research on which scene tomorrow," he stated stacking his papers together.

He nodded to the door, "I trust you can find your way out."

"Oh I think I can manage," she replied snidely as she left.

When she started to make her way down the hallway to the front door, she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Serenity?"

"Yes, who are-", she paused, "Mokuba?"

The ebony haired teen nodded, "Yeah," he smiled, "how've you been?"

She grinned, "Pretty good, you?"

"Me too. What are ya doing here?"

"Your brother and I are working on an English project together."

"That sounds like a blast," he grinned mischievously his charcoal eyes flashing.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh you know it, let me tell you."

He glanced down at his watch, "Aw man, I gotta go. Listen maybe I can drop by Mr. Motou's game shop sometime and hang out with all of you."

"Yeah that sounds great and I'm sure everyone would love it."

"Alright I'll try to come by tomorrow," he started walking away, "later Serenity!"

"Bye Mokuba!"

As she was walking to the bus stop she was pondering everything that had happened that day._ I wonder if everything went according to plan and worked out for Tea. Her and Yami would make a good couple. Now I just hope everyone's still at Yugi's by the time I get there…_

* * *

_Finally…that crazy looking cat lady was starting to freak me out.(2) _Serenity stepped off of the bus in front of the Kame Game Shop. She walked over to the doorway when she noticed someone lying down on the bench outside with striking white hair.

"Ryou?" she questioned.

Dark, narrowed eyes looked up to met her hazel ones.

"Oh…Bakura," she bit her bottom lip, "what are you doing out here?"

He sneered, "What's it to you mortal?"

She glared at him heatedly, "Fine then. Don't tell me you insensitive pig."

She reached for the door handle and Bakura rose up to a sitting position with his hands draped over his knees.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Serenity turned and looked at him quizzically, "And why not?"

He shrugged, "Your brother and the blonde are trying to see which one of them can yell loud enough to rupture the other deaf."

She rolled her eyes, "Again?"

"Oh no surely this is the first," scoffed Bakura.

She laughed. Bakura eloquently raised a slender eyebrow and Serenity blushed.

"S-so, anyway, where is everyone else at?"

"Where else," he gestured at the shop, " my hikari, the midget and his pharaoh are trying to calm the mu-your_ brother_ down while the friendship girl and the newbie are trying to calm the blonde."

"Newbie?"

"Yes. The new girl, the one Ryou likes."

Serenity's mouth split into a wide grin, "You mean Sarah. Ryou likes her?"

"Yes that's the one."

"So you're telling me that Ryou likes Sarah. Like as in _like_?"

Bakura frowned, "I meant what I said."

"You mean you said what you meant."

"It's the same thing."

Serenity wagged her finger, "Nuh-uh. It'd be like you eat what you like and you like what you eat, which are entirely two different things." (3)

"Whatever. Why must you be so confusing? Ryou likes that Sarah girl, end of story."

"So he does like her? Hee, hee…"

"Yes woman!"

"Snippy," grinned Serenity, "it was rhetorical by the way."

He shot her a glare.

"Well as intellectual as this conversation has been, I need to go inside and stop it before it erupts into full out war. Later 'Kura!" she waved heading inside.

Her eyes were met with a fuming Joey held back by Yami with Ryou and Yugi trying to talk sense into him while Mai had her arms crossed and her head in the air with Tea and Sarah talking to her.

"Hey guys!" chimed Serenity.

Everyone looked over at her.

"C'mon 'Ren, we're headin' on home," Joey grabbed her arm and headed back to the door.

She shot an apologetic look at everyone, "I'll talk to you guys later, alright?"

She glanced over at Sarah and mouthed, **You and I need to talk tomorrow.**

Sarah gave her a confused look but nodded and replied, **Alright tomorrow.**

* * *

When they arrived at their house it was 7:30.

"I'm headin' ta bed. Night 'Ren," Joey muttered while climbing the stairs.

"Night Joey," she called after him.

She proceeded into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge.

_Joseph and Serenity,_

_Sorry kiddos! I'm not going to make it back home until 10, so if you want there are leftovers in the refrigerator and if you don't want that there should be some stuff in the cabinet. Hopefully my hectic schedule will pan out soon, I really miss you kids. _

_Love,  
_ _ Mom_

Serenity sighed, took the note off the fridge, folded it and stuck it in her pocket. She looked in the fridge and decided she wasn't all that hungry and grabbed a slice of pizza. She heated it up in the microwave and grabbed herself a Mt. Dew and headed to her room. She plopped down on her bed and while eating her pizza grabbed her diary.

_Diary Entry,_

_Yello, it's me again. But of course who else would it be.(lol) Well today has been interesting to say the least. I had to endure Seto Kaiba as my tutor then I had to go over to his house to work on my- well more like our- stupid English project. Which by the way Joey has no idea so he can NEVER find out. Only a few ppl know and I trust them so he shouldn't find out. Moving on, I found out something awesome. Ryou likes Sarah!! Tee-hee, it's so cute. And another thing, Bakura and I actually had a civil- get this- CIVIL conversation today outside Yugi's grandpa's shop. Wow, that was a mouthful.(lol) And I also spoke to Mokuba today while I was over at Kaiba's house (if you could call it that more like a friggin' mansion..well it was but that's not the point). He's going to come over and hang out with us at Yugi's. Well I need to take a shower and head to bed so write later. Ta!_

Serenity shut her diary and set it on her bedside. She got up, went, and took her shower. She came back and crawled into her bed sheets, turned off her lamp, and fell into a comforting sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So that's all folks.**

**Yeah, I borrowed this line from Bruce Almighty…its hilarious!**

**I got this from 'The Simpsons'. I freakin love that show!!!**

**3) And I got this from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Sort of based off of the conversation between Alice, the Dormouse, the Hare, and (my fav) the Mad Hatter at the Tea Party.**

**Anywho, well that's it. (sigh) I am extremely sorry that it took me this long to type and put this up. Hopefully, next time it won't take so long to get off my lazy-A and type. (lol) See ya next time. (Reading Rainbow music starts playing)**

**Bakura: (looks around wildly) Where is that coming from?**

**C12: I'onno (shrugs) I'm not payin'em. (Music abruptly stops) Thaaaat's what I thought. (grins)**

**Bakura: Baka (shakes head)**

**Ryou: (smiles) Please review. You know you want to. (chibi eyes) Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, well since it's been so long since I've updated I went ahead and decided to type this chapter also. I've kinda lost my inspiration, but thanks to all the awesome reviews I just had to write!!! So yeah, I hope this makes up for me taking so long to update (lol). All right I hope people read this because it's IMPORTANT…hopefully that grabbed their attention. Anywho, in this fic I am making Mokuba 16, Serenity, Sarah, and Alice (my other OC not Alice in Wonderland…I just like that name) are all going to be 17, with Seto, Yugi, and the gang are 18.**

**I just felt I had to clear that up. (grins) So without further ado…**

**Yugi: (smiles) Court12 does not on Yu-Gi-Oh!, or anything else she may or may not use later in this story.**

**C12: Thanks… now one with the show!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The next day seemed to go by too fast for Serenity's taste as she entered seventh period, it seemed. Sarah was bouncing excitedly in her seat. Serenity sat down beside her.

"What's up?"

Sarah grinned, "You're never going to believe this. One of my best friends is moving, and she's going to attend this school!"

Serenity smiled, "That's great. Who is it?"

"Her name is Alice. She is so cool you're going to love her."

"Okay. When is she moving here?"

"She just text me and said she had just been enrolled and the principal said if she wanted she could go ahead and sit in on her seventh period class which is this one!" Sarah exclaimed giddily.

At that moment the door opened and in walked Alice. She was the same height as Serenity and Sarah. She had waist length, straight, dark brown hair that looked nearly black. Her eyes were most striking; they were light emerald green. Her eyes were so bright they seem to glow.

The girl, Alice, scanned the room and her eyes alighted upon Sarah. A huge grin spread across her face. Sarah waved her over.

"Sarah!"

"Alice!"

Laughing the two girls hugged one another.

"Wow, it has been quite a long time since we last spoke in person," Alice said while sitting.

"Yeah, it has been a while," Sarah smiled and glanced over at Serenity, "by the way…Alice this is Serenity. Serenity, Alice."

Alice looked over at Serenity and gave her a faint smile, "Hello."

Serenity smiled, "Hi."

Sarah leaned over and loudly whispered to Serenity, "Alice is a bit shy. She's always been that way."

Alice elbowed Sarah playfully.

Serenity laughed, "That's okay, I'm sure she'll get along fine with everyone. I mean look at you, they took you in quick as lightening."

"Yeah, that's true," Sarah replied thoughtfully.

Serenity looked over at Alice, who was listening attentively to their conversation, "Don't worry. After you meet everyone you'll see how nice they are, it'll be fun."

Alice gave her a soft smile, "Thanks. Most people shy away from me so usually I don't have to worry about having to make friends," she poked Sarah, "after this crackhead left, I just listened to my I-pod, drew, and wrote."

Serenity frowned, "That sounds lonely."

Sarah grinned, "Nah, if it was up to Alice she would be a professional hermit."

Alice shot her a glare.

Sarah laughed nervously, "Heh, heh, just kidding there my lovable little friend."

Serenity laughed at the two, "Are you two going to head over to Yugi's house later?"

Sarah nodded, "Yep and I'm going to drag this one with me."

"Great I can't wait for you to meet everyone Alice," Serenity eagerly replied.

* * *

Two hours later a quiet Alice, a boisterous Sarah, and a smiling Serenity were making their way to Kame Game Shop.

Alice was nervously tugging at the hem of her Chevelle shirt, "Now, who is all going to be present?"

"Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, and us," she paused, "oh and Mokuba. He's Kaiba's younger brother," replied Serenity.

Sarah nodded, while Alice asked, "Who is Kaiba?"

"He was the tall guy wearing the trench coat-"

"The one with the blue eyes?"

"Yeah," Sarah and Serenity replied in unison.

"Oh. I see."

They proceeded into the game shop.

"Hey 'Ren what took ya so long?" Joey asked.

"Oh I was hanging out with Sarah and her friend."

Ryou looked at her questioningly, "Who is her friend, do we know them?"

Sarah chimed in, "Nah, she just moved here. She's my best friend from my old school."

Everyone nodded. Alice stepped out from behind Sarah and Serenity and gave everyone a soft, polite smile.

Joey beamed, "Hey I'm Serenity's brother Joey. Dat's Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura," he pointed to each one in turn, "I would introduce ya to da rest but dey had ta work."

Alice nodded to each as they were introduced. She hmmm-ed softly and turned to Serenity.

"Didn't you say there would be a Mokuba in our midst?"

Yugi smiled brightly, "Yes, he came by a few minutes before you got here. He's in the kitchen, he'll be out in a minute."

"Wow, even I didn't catch that we were missing someone," laughed Sarah.

"Yes but with the feeble brain that is you, it isn't hard to understand why," retorted Alice, smiling.

"Ooh burn," Sarah nudged Alice, "I knew I rubbed off on you somehow."

Alice shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder about the health of your mentality."

"Can't wonder about what isn't there," a new voice floated in, jokingly.

Joey laughed, "This is Mokuba," he ruffled his hair as Mokuba made his way across the room.

He winked at Sarah, "I was just kidding with you. Sarah right?"

Sarah grinned, "Yeah, that was pretty good."

"Thanks," he looked over at Alice and smiled, "and why have I not been introduced to this stunning individual."

Alice blushed, "Hello, my name is Alice Grayson. I'm Sarah's friend from our old school."

Mokuba smiled charmingly, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, my dearest Alice."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "As I'm sure she is to make yours."

Sarah pulled Alice on into the room and sat down on the couch. All the guys had congregated to the kitchen because they just found out Yugi had stashed some pizzas away only to have Joey 'sniff' them out, so to speak. Serenity plopped down beside Sarah and Alice.

"Is your little friend always so cheeky?" Sarah asked.

"Who, Mokuba? Oh he was just being flirtatious," replied Serenity.

"Ohhh…", Sarah grinned at Alice, "ooooh Aliiiiiice."

Alice blushed, "Shush you."

* * *

"So what do you guys think of Alice?" asked Mokuba.

"She seems like a lovely person," Ryou replied.

"Yeah I agree with Ryou," answered Yugi.

"Me too," Joey replied, while hovering near the oven.

"Just another lowly mortal to put up with," shrugged Bakura.

Mokuba gazed longingly at the door, "I'm thinking about asking her to the dance."

Joey snorted, then turned and grinned at him, "Aw is wittle Mokie gettin' a crush."

Mokuba blushed slightly then mock glared at him, "Oh by the way Joey, how _is_ Mai?"

It was Joey's turn to blush. The timer on the oven buzzed.

"Pizzas are done," chimed in Yugi.

Changing subject Joey turned around, "Great, I'm starved."

"Is that all you think about? Food?" asked Tea as she walked into the kitchen.

"As a matta a fact it isn't," Joey answered as he grabbed four slices.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"When did you get off work Tea?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah I thought you had to work til eight tonight," Yugi responded.

Tea smiled, "Since it was a little slow today my boss let me off early."

"That's cool," Mokuba grinned.

"Shall we take the pizzas into the living room for the other guests, hikari?" asked Yami.

"Sure!"

Yugi grabbed one half while Yami grabbed the other and the two proceeded into the living room.

As everyone gathered in the living room, grabbing pizza slices, Alice and Tea were introduced. Now that everyone was properly introduced a polite conversation was struck up.

"So who's all going to this dance thing?" asked Sarah.

"What dance?" Alice looked at her quizzically.

"Oh duh," Sarah slapped her forehead, "there's this dance thing for Valentine's Day because there was a mishap with the last one."

"Oh ok. So who's all going?"

Tea smiled and blushed a little as she replied, "Yami and I are going together."

Yugi chuckled, "Figures."

"Who're ya goin' wid Yug?" Joey asked, grabbing yet another slice of pizza that was left.

"I'm not exactly for sure yet, there is this girl in a few of my classes I would like to go with," Yugi trailed off.

"Good luck with that," offered Ryou.

Serenity grinned, "What about you Ryou?"

Ryou flushed, "Well I'm….I don't….I haven't actually asked anyone yet."

"Any particular person you want to ask?" Serenity was positively smirking.

Ryou's eyes darted to Sarah then back to Serenity, "Maybe."

"Well I'm sure you'll find a way to ask'em."

Yami turned to Mokuba, "No one's asked you have they?"

Mokuba grinned, "Nah but," he winked, "I already know who I'm going with."

"Really who?" Sarah questioned.

"I'm not telling," Mokuba sing-songed.

Sarah pouted, "You're no fun."

Ryou stood up, "It's getting late and we should go."

Bakura jumped up, "Finally!"

He mock bowed, "Farewell lowly mortals, I know my presence shall be missed dearly."

Yami snorted but turned it into a 'not so subtle' cough. Bakura glared.

"Yeah well we need to get home. My mom will freak if I'm late," Sarah laughed as her and Alice headed toward the door.

Alice waved, "Bye everyone. It was nice meeting you all."

"Wait a minute," Serenity called out, "we can all go together."

Serenity, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Sarah, and Alice all walked with each other.

"Hey Serenity, you never said who you were going with," wondered Alice.

"Oh well I don't know. No one's asked."

"Bakura don't have a date, ya could always go wid him," Joey joked.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Oh you know it."

Bakura smirked, took Serenity's hand in his and bowed, "Shall I be your escort for the evening of the dance, m'lady?"

Serenity blushed and slightly shivered at the sensation of his hand holding hers.

Joey jerked Serenity away from Bakura.

"Don't ya lay a finga on my sista again," he glared.

They had reached Ryou's house and he was trying to pull Bakura onto the walkway to the door.

Bakura put his hands up in surrender.

"Until next time," he smirked then winked at Serenity and disappeared into the house.

Ryou sighed, "I'm sorry for his actions."

Joey shook his head and smiled, "No need fo' ya to apologize Ry, it's not you who's doin' it."

"Yes well see you tomorrow," he headed on into the house.

" Tomorrow's Thursday, thank goodness, then just one more day until Friday," Serenity heaved a sigh.

"Yeah no kidding," agreed Sarah, "welp Al and I need to head this way so I guess we'll be seein' ya tomorrow."

Alice raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "You know I do not like to be referred to as 'Al'."

Sarah grinned, "Yeah I know Al, but it's so great. See ya!"

Alice smiled, "Yes farewell."

The two disappeared down the street.

"So what do you think about Sarah's friend?" asked Serenity as her and Joey approached their home.

"She's nice, totally different dan Sarah dough," Joey shook his head, "no tellin' how dey became friends."

Serenity giggled, "I know, I was thinking that same exact thing."

They entered their house each going their separate way. Joey headed to the kitchen (where else?) and Serenity headed up to her room.

She cranked up her stereo, which was playing 30 Seconds to Mars (C12: Love them!), and grabbed her diary.

_Diary Entry,_

So far so good. Today was one of the better days this week. Earlier we were all over at Yugi's (as usual) and it was pretty kewl. Then afterwards Jo, Ry, Sarah, Alice – totally forgot to tell you that—Alice is Sarah's friend—anywho, Bakura and me all left Yugi's place together. Ok well Alice asked me who I was going to the dance with (prev. conversation at Yugi's) and I said I didn't know. Joey just kidding around said I should go with Bakura, ok? Well I said 'you know it' and then Bakura smirked (which by the way I hate to admit this but it makes him look sexy… can't believe I just wrote that…lol) and bowed and said he would take me. When he held my hand I kinda got a chill, but not the usual creepy one, no…this one was kinda nice. Wait, what am I saying? Do I…have a crush on Bakura? No, I can't…can I? Whatever, anyways I'm tired so guess I'll end it here. Ta!

Serenity got up and poked her head out of her bedroom.

"Jo?"

"Yeah sis," he answered from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower and head to bed, so just in case you were asleep when I got out I was going to wish you goodnight."

"Oh ok, night 'Ren, love ya."

"Love you too, big brother."

* * *

**Ryou's House**

"Bakura why must you make everyone so angry with you?"

He shrugged, "Cause I can."

Ryou sighed, "Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Bakura just grunted in reply. Ryou shook his head and muttered something about being stubborn and went upstairs.

Bakura grabbed a drink from the fridge and headed up to his room. He sat the drink down on the bedside table before collapsing down on his bed. His eyes traced the patterns on the ceiling.

_Why am I thinking about that foolish girl? _Serenity. Her eyes, her laugh, her smile. Bakura growled. _Stop thinking about it concentrate on…how soft her skin was._ Bakura sat up and shook his head. _Irrational thoughts…Ryou has always nagged me about how watching too much TV would fry my brain, maybe he was right…stupid beaner._

Bakura rose up out of bed and walked to his door. He proceeded out into the hall and walked downstairs. He grabbed his trench coat off the rack and headed outside. _The park's only a few blocks down, hopefully that'll clear my head._

The gates were locked but that made no difference. This was Bakura, hello Thief King? He vaulted over and cut across the grass and made his way to the bench furthest away from the street lamps. He languidly draped himself across the bench and scanned the slightly dense area he was in. _This place is actually quite tranquil._

* * *

**Wheeler Residence**

Serenity kept tossing and turning and finally gave up and looked at her clock.1: 53 AM glared out at her. She groaned. _Why can't I sleep?_ She climbed out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. She slid on a pair of heel-less shoes and slipped outside. _Thank goodness Joey's a deep sleeper._ She walked quickly down the street. _Nothing will be open this late._ Serenity paused her brisk pace. She mentally slapped herself. _Well it's done too late to go back now. _She glanced around and noticed the community park not to far away. _Joey and I used to go there all the time. _She smiled to herself. There was a gap in the brickwork of the wall and she flitted through. She weaved in and out of the trees and came out into an opening. A cool breeze blew her hair back and she smiled as she let her head tilt and closed her eyes. When the breeze died down she opened her eyes and gazed upon the stars. _Wow, they're so—_

"Exquisite, aren't they?" a cool voice drifted through her thoughts.

She whirled around surprised, "Hey you…"

Bakura smirked, "Oh how eloquent a greeting."

She stuck her tongue out, "Ha, ha, ha.. very funny."

He chuckled, "I quite agree," he gestured beside him, "would you like to sit down?"

She glanced at him thoughtfully.

He grinned, "I promise I don't bite…much."

She laughed and sat down a few inches away from him.

"So what brings you out here so late?" she asked, looking back up at the night sky.

His gaze was trained on her, "Reasons."

She smiled, "Well I was hoping for a little more detail, but that works."

"What brings _you_ out here so late?" he asked snidely.

"Reasons," retorted Serenity, grinning.

He smirked, "Touché."

She laughed and they both fell into a comfortable silence. Bakura stole glances at her out of the corner of his eye, when after a few moments he noticed she was shivering. Serenity heard a slight ruffling noise and turned to see Bakura shedding his jacket.

He held it out to her, "Here take it."

"Really Bakura I don't—"

He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed and blurted out, "What about you, you'll be cold."

Bakura shook his head and grinned, "Trust me I'm fine. Besides you need it more than me with what you're wearing."

Serenity gaped at him and glanced down. _Duh Serenity, you _are_ wearing your pajamas!_

She blushed and quickly put on his jacket, "Thanks."

_Ooooh it's so warm. I didn't even realize I was this cold…mmm, and it even smells good! _

She realized that Bakura was looking at her oddly.

She laughed nervously, "Yeah…anyways…"

Bakura leaned back and shut his eyes.

"The sun will be up in a couple of hours."

"What?"

Bakura opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side to look at her.

"In a couple of more hours the sun will be up. It's already four in the morning."

Serenity groaned, "I have school in four hours and I'll be running on no sleep."

Bakura shrugged, "Skip."

"I can't just skip, I need to go to make good grades."

"Why?"

"So I can pass this year. I'd rather not have to repeat it all over again."

Bakura rose up and faced her, "How bad could one day put you behind?"

Serenity looked at her hands, "I don't know, but you'd be surprised."

She felt him shift and then felt two fingers tilt her chin upwards to look him in the face.

"Surprise me," he whispered, smirking.

Her cheeks flushed pink as he closed the gap between them and placed his lips lightly upon hers. He placed his hands around her lower back and pulled her closer to him. Slowly she started to respond by lacing her fingers into his hair. Bakura wanted to tempt her into going a little further but knew he might scare her. _She's just so…enticing though._ He felt her gasp and pull away.

"I…I'm sorry," she stammered her cheeks a rosy hue.

She turned around and dashed in the direction she came from.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I shall end it here…kinda didn't know what to put afterwards, so yeah…(lol) Well I hope you all enjoyed this chappie and if not, eh (shrugs) I tried. So yes, oh and about the 'stupid beaner' Bakura stated earlier, it's a nickname one of my friends has. Yeah weird, but it's funny. (lol) Anywho, now to answer my lovely reviews!**

**Journey Maker: _You rock! You not only read but reviewed every single chapter!! (gives you a plushie of Chibi Ryou…love him!) I hope you really liked this chapter. :)_**

**Troubled Spirit Of Hell: _Aww thanks for the plushie, Ryou's one of my favorites:) You'll just have to keep reading to find out which shipping it will be. So glad you liked my story so far, I hope you liked this installment! Love your screename, it's a fox!_**

**Crazy For Bakura: _Thanks for the advice. I'm terrible with commas and my English teacher told us it's always better to have less commas than too many, so yeah.(lol) I'm glad you liked it, maybe I conquered the 'Comma'. (lol) Tootles:)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And so we meet again Mr. Bond. (strokes white, fluffy cat named Mr. Tibbles )**

**Reviewers: 0.o (sweatdrop)**

**C12: He,he,he…anywho here is another "glamorous" edition of The 'Oh so Wonderful Life' of Serenity Wheeler. (points) I underlined it because my English teacher taught me that a story is _always_ underlined. (nods solemnly)**

**Bakura: And we care why?**

**C12: (pouts) Ever so mean…**

**Bakura: Would you get on with the Ra blessed fic already! . **

**C12: (wags finger) Patience Bakura, patience. So yes, without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next day proved to be extremely strenuous on Serenity. She arrived home and snuck in (after her little 'rendezvous' with a certain albino) and collapsed in the bed only to be awoken a couple of hours later by Joey. Then she was late for homeroom, tripped over a desk, lost her history vocab sheet, left her math homework on the countertop at home, ran into an ajar locker door, and fell asleep in science. By the time lunch rolled around Serenity wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there.

"Hey 'Ren," waved Tea from their table.

"Hey guys," she replied waving back, "Sarah asked me to sit with her today."

Everyone nodded and went back to their conversations. Serenity slumped down in the seat next to Alice.

"Afternoon Serenity," greeted Alice glancing up from her book, "had a demanding day?"

Serenity groaned and lay her head down on the table, "You have no idea."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

Serenity laughed, "I don't even know where to start."

Sarah plopped down in front of the two.

"Hey!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Serenity, "What happened to you? Ya look like death warmed over."

Serenity narrowed her eyes at Sarah but couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips.

"Why nice to see you too."

Sarah smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but seriously 'Ren you look a little worn."

"I didn't sleep a lot last night."

Alice took a sip from her Mt. Dew, "Why ever not?"

Serenity blushed, "Weeelllll…"

"C'mon tell us. You know you wanna," Sarah pleaded.

"Oh alright," she lowered her voice, "you guys have to promise not to tell a soul, okay?"

"Promise," they replied in unison.

As Serenity relayed her story to the two girls, a pair of cobalt eyes was watching.

"And that's why I'm so tired today," finished Serenity with a sigh.

"Have you spoken with anyone else about this?" asked Alice.

"Heck no!" exclaimed Serenity, eyes widening.

Sarah grinned, "This cracks me up."

Serenity blushed and cried out, "It's not funny!"

"You're right," Sarah tried to stop grinning but wasn't succeeding.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Ignore her, it tends to help," she cocked her head to the side, "I'm presuming that is his jacket you are wearing."

Serenity gasped and looked down, "I totally forgot that I put it on. I just grabbed the closest jacket near me and rushed out the door."

Sarah laughed, "I can't believe no one else has noticed."

"Me too," Serenity murmured.

"Well if anyone asks say I gave it to ya," winked Sarah.

"Alright."

At that moment the bell chose to ring, signaling the end of lunch.

"We'll talk in seventh period, kay?"

Serenity complied, "Okay."

"Til then," Alice nodded as they went their separate ways.

As Serenity was making her way to History, someone ran into her.

"I'm sorry."

She glanced up and saw that it was…

"Wheeler, you need to watch where you're going," Seto smirked.

Serenity sighed, "I am _really_ not in the mood for this."

She went to step to left and he mimicked her. She stepped to the right, he did the same. This continued back and forth for several seconds.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Please Kaiba let me go by. You're starting to give me a headache."

Seto moved over and gestured down the hall, "Since you asked so nicely I'll let you by with not a fuss."

She brushed by him, "Thank you."

"Oh and Wheeler."

Serenity turned.

"See you after school," and with that Seto turned on his heel and left.

Serenity looked at him confusedly. _What does he mean by that?_ She shrugged and quickly made her way to class.

* * *

"Hey Joey.."

"Yeah Yug?"

At this precise moment the two were walking to their sixth period class.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to ask Mai to the dance, seeing everyone else already has a date."

Joey stopped walking; mouth agape, "W-what? Since when did ya have a date Yug?"

Yugi blushed, "I asked the girl who helps me out in math sometimes, she's really nice."

Joey chuckled, "Good for you."

"So?"

"So what?"

"When are you going to ask Mai?!" Yugi asked exasperatedly.

"Oh," Joey smiled sheepishly, "lata tonight I guess."

"Well you better ask her before she makes plans with someone else."

Joey sighed morosely, "I know, I know."

* * *

_**SPLAT!!**_

This was the noise that fell on Serenity's ears as she entered the bathroom. Glancing around she noticed Alice perched on the sink, and Sarah wetting a balled up paper towel then squirting soap on it from the dispenser and throwing it onto the ceiling.

_**SPLAT!!**_

"What are you two doing in here!!?"

Sarah paused in the middle of wetting a paper towel and grinned, "Yo 'Ren, wanna join?"

Alice sighed, "She has an addled brain, poor thing, so she must amuse herself with such trivial things as defacing school property and I must watch out for her," she added in a whisper, "for her own good you see."

Sarah went back to soaping up the paper towel.

Serenity was looking around horrified. All along the walls were heartagrams and random song lyrics ranging from Panic! At the Disco to Slipknot. Then on top of that giant globs of paper towels, some sliding down the wall others hardening on the ceiling, everywhere.

"What if someone sees us in here? They're going to think I did it!"

Sarah grinned, "Nuh-uh. I'm the one holding the incriminating evidence."

Serenity shook her head almost violently, "It doesn't matter. I was here and I didn't stop you that makes me an accomplice."

Alice giggled, a high innocent sound, which sent shivers down Serenity and Sarah's back, "Not to fret."

Sarah glared at her, "What have I told you about that?"

Alice pouted, "No giggling."

"What do you mean 'not to fret'?" asked Serenity suspiciously.

Alice smirked, "Why if someone so happens to walk in…cue: Sarah."

Sarah dropped the Sharpie marker she was holding to write more lyrics and changed her look of glee to one of heart wrenching sorrow.

"W-w-why would s-someone d-d-do this-s?" hiccupped Sarah.

Alice gracefully slid off the sink and wrapped her arms protectively around her, "I don't kno—oh we didn't see you standing there. Would you mind to fetch someone quickly? I would but you see my friend is ever so distraught."

Serenity was flabbergasted.

They both dropped their act.

"Purdy good huh?" Sarah drawled, smirking.

"Yeah it was," Serenity replied still a little stunned.

"Of course it was all her idea," Sarah jerked her thumb in Alice's direction.

"Well when you associate with whom we have, your ability to think up alibis is like a second nature," Alice shrugged nonchalantly.

Serenity shook her head and smiled at the two, "Well I need to leave. I'm surprised my teacher hasn't sent someone to get me. See you later," her gaze roamed around the bathroom once more, "have fun."

"Bye," the two replied in unison and Sarah added, "You know we will."

* * *

_Oh man I can't wait to get home!_ Serenity sighed as she walked out the door of last period.

Joey had to work so Serenity had to walk home. It wasn't far, but it would be a lot nicer to just hop in a car and in five minutes be able to walk through your front door. She sighed again.

"Where do you think you're running off to Wheeler?"

Serenity mentally groaned, "What do you want Kaiba?"

She turned around and was met with the sight of a smirking Seto propped against the lockers.

Mentally shaking away the word hot out of her head, Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"I repeat, what do you want Kaiba?"

Seto's smirk widened as he pushed himself off the lockers and made his way over to Serenity.

"Why Wheeler I thought you would be happy to see me?"

Serenity snorted, "Yeah riiight."

Seto mock sighed, "Ah, what a pity. I was so hoping you would be interested, but seeing as you're not—"

"Interested in what?" Serenity's curiosity had peaked a little.

Seto had turned away and was already walking off. _This is too easy…_

"Before you consent, just remember, affiliating with me may cause your mutt of a brother to disown you," mocked Seto.

Serenity shot him a defiant stare, "Then you obviously don't know my brother."

"Alright then, do you agree?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Agree to what exactly?"

* * *

"Hey Joey, are you having to work this Friday?" asked Tristan.

"I don't dink so, why?"

Tristan groaned, "Man then that only leaves me and the weird Tuba Guy working tomorrow night."

Joey laughed, "And on da night of da dance too."

Tristan nodded his head toward the drive-thru window, "Uh Joe, I think they need their food."

"Oh yeah."

Joey walked over and slid back the window, "Welcome to McDonalds, and how are you today?"

"Joseph?"

Joey blushed, "Uh heya Mai."

Mai grinned, "Well, well, well… the mighty Joey Wheeler serving me food."

"Aight Mai, no need ta heckle me. And rememba I can spit in ya food."

Mai glared, "You wouldn't dare risk it Joseph Wheeler lest I found out and murder you in your sleep."

Joey laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender, "I give, I give," he winked, "ya know I was just playin' wid ya Mai, I wouldn't eva do somethin' like dat ta you."

Mai blushed, but thankfully at that particular moment Joey ducked his head back in to grab Mai's food and stick the money she gave him in the register.

"Aight your change is $1.63. Have a nice night."

"Thanks Joey."

As she was about to drive off, Joey called out.

"Wait!"

Mai turned her head and looked at him quizzically, "Yes?"

"Um," Joey was blushing fit enough to look like a cherry, "uh Mai…I was wondering if," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "well I was wonderin' if ya…well if ya wanted ta go to da dance wid me this Friday?"

"Joseph—"

"If ya don't want ta den dat's ok—"

Mai laughed, "You didn't let me finish."

Joey blushed, "Oh yeah sorry."

"I would love to Joey. I'll be by your house around 6 or 6:30-ish, okay?"

Stunned Joey just nodded, "M'kay, I-I'll see you den."

Mai flashed him a smile, waved, and drove off.

* * *

**A/N:** **So that's it I know it's short and all, but with my lame-A school projects and Chemistry (stabs book repeatedly) I'm lucky to even have this much done. X.X Hope you liked it and consider it a late Christmas present. And I would be ever so grateful if you guys would send me suggestions for this story cuz my inspiration kinda wanes when school gets in the way. (sets fire to something) Arggggghhhhh!!!! . (lol) Anywho, special thank you's to everyone who is keeping up with this story. (hands you cookies) And since you all have been great I decided to leave you with a little Christmas story I cooked up and it made one of my favorite people laugh so maybe it will bring a smile to all of your hearts.**

**This is dedicated to you Flea!! **

**Why Bakura isn't fond of Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse….probably cause Bakura set a mousetrap.

We are met with the site of a chibi Bakura (cue Audience: Awwww). He is wearing pajamas with little cowboys on them. It is quite late and so Bakura tiptoes through the house to get a midnight snack. He sneaks to the cookie jar and places them on a plate. Whilst he fixes himself something to drink, he sets the plate of cookies on the table. Bakura hears a strange noise and pads over to the window to investigate. It better not be that crazy hobo prowling through our garbage again. Seeing nothing unusual he walks back over to his wondrous plate of cookies. Chibi eyes narrow in anger as they are met with the site of an empty plate, with only a few crumbs even a mouse couldn't eat. Not that one could seeing as a mousetrap was set….. Bakura's ears perk up as he hears a faint voice on the wind,

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight."

_The Grinch!!_

Bakura dashes over to the doorway and flings open the door. The silhouette of a sleigh and eight reindeer can be made out in the distance.

Bakura shouts, "This means war fatty!!"

And in reply Santa shouts back, "I'm not fat just big boned."

Bakura was going to respond with '_Oh yeah well I'm Jewish' _when he paused in thought, _Since when did Santa sound like Cartman off South Park_?

**THE END**

**So that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it and again sorry for it being so late and short. Hopefully the next one won't suck eggs so bad. (lol) Well…tootles!!**

**Merry Chrismahanukwanzakuh!!! (Chris-ma-hanu-kwanz-akuh)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Hello, hello everyone. (bows humbly) Ever so sorry that I have not updated in quite a while. Since school has been beating me into submission, mainly Chemistry (sets book on fire), I haven't had time to write or type anything for chapter eight. Buuuuut now that school is out (does happy dance) I have free time!!! Woot!! So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the Tyler Perry movies.**

* * *

****

**Chapter Eight**

The next day dawned bright and clear for the citizens of Domino. Little birds were chirping, butterflies dancing in the breeze… all in all it was a beautiful day. At least that was what the weatherman had said, but alas it being a day looked forward to the most, it just had to be raining cats and dogs. Walking from the doorway to the curb was like trekking through the Amazon rain forest.

_Oh joy of joys_, thought Mai as she drove along in her car. _Today of all days it just __**had**__ to rain…great for a dance, let me tell ya._

At this thought, Mai grinned to herself. She always knew Joey liked her, but she wasn't sure he had even admitted it to himself much less go and ask her out. Well what a surprise she received yesterday. Still grinning, Mai entered the mall. _Now to buy an outfit for this dance._

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and Serenity was finally able to talk to Sarah and Alice.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she sat down at their table.

"Hey," they replied.

"So," Sarah grinned, "who are ya going with?"

Serenity shook her head, "No one so far… but something did happen yesterday after school…"

"Well spit it out."

"She may not want us to know, don't be so rude," Alice scolded.

Sarah blushed, "Uh yeah…sorry 'Ren."

"Oh I don't mind," she laughed, "well after school—

_**Flashback**_

_Oh man I can't wait to get home!_ Serenity sighed as she walked out the door of last period.

Joey had to work so Serenity had to walk home. It wasn't far, but it would be a lot nicer to just hop in a car and in five minutes be able to walk through your front door. She sighed again.

"Where do you think you're running off to Wheeler?"

Serenity mentally groaned, "What do you want Kaiba?"

She turned around and was met with the sight of a smirking Seto propped against the lockers.

Mentally shaking away the word hot out of her head, Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"I repeat, what do you want Kaiba?"

Seto's smirk widened as he pushed himself off the lockers and made his way over to Serenity.

"Why Wheeler I thought you would be happy to see me?"

Serenity snorted, "Yeah riiight."

Seto mock sighed, "Ah, what a pity. I was so hoping you would be interested, but seeing as you're not—"

"Interested in what?" Serenity's curiosity had peaked a little.

Seto had turned away and was already walking off. _This is too easy…_

"Before you consent, just remember, affiliating with me may cause your mutt of a brother to disown you," mocked Seto.

Serenity shot him a defiant stare, "Then you obviously don't know my brother."

"Alright then, do you agree?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Agree to what exactly?"

As soon as Kaiba opened his mouth to say, his phone went off. Glaring slightly he answered.

"Yes."

He nodded to whatever the voice on the other line was saying.

"Alright," he sighed, sounding tired, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "try not to fry any other hard-drives if at all possible, I'm on my way."

Shutting his phone, he turned on his heel and proceeded outside to his limo. Serenity gave a sigh of exasperation and jogged to catch up with him.

"You were going to say something."

He raised an eyebrow at her as they walked down the steps in front of the school.

"Yes but I didn't, so if you would please run along, I have a company to run."

His words had irked Serenity.

"No, you can't tell me what to do," she stated defiantly.

Smirking he opened the door to his limo.

"Alright then, after you," he said gesturing her to get in.

Slightly baffled, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Is this some type of trap, because if it is—"

Kaiba chuckled then outright laughed.

"You really have been around that paranoid brother of yours way too long. Just get in," he said, smirking.

Serenity blushed and climbed into the limo with Kaiba following. After she realized what she had said it even sounded childish to her ears.

Trying to cover her earlier discomfort, she asked, "So where are we headed?"

"Kaiba Corp."

"Oh."

It grew quite in the limo and Serenity fidgeted. She hated complete silence, she wasn't used to it since living with Joey.

"Earlier you said something about hard-drives, I'm presuming that's why we're headed to Kaiba Corp?"

Turning away from the window, he looked at her.

"Is it any matter to you?"

She huffed, "Not really no, but I was trying to start a _polite_ conversation."

"Ah," Kaiba sighed, "yes, it's about hard-drives. Apparently, there wasn't as much space as was predicted on one and another has suffered a virus which may have spread to more. One has fried already…"

Serenity eyes widened, "That sucks."

His lips curved slightly upward, hinting at a smile.

"I quite agree with you Wheeler, it does. Now I have to replace every single one of them and reboot the whole system so our security isn't breached. Then, I have to personally add more fail-safe security systems so _I_ know that it's safe."

"And I thought you just bossed people around," grinned Serenity.

"That too. It's one of the perks," he added, smirking.

"_Wait—where are the juicy parts?" interrupted Sarah._

"_Shush, she's trying to tell us what happened to her yesterday and you're being rude," Alice chided._

_Sarah pouted, "I thought something interesting was supposed to happen."_

"_Alright, we'll skip ahead to him dropping me off at my house. Happy?" sighed Serenity._

"_Much!!"_

Serenity glanced down at her watch, "Excuse me, but can you have me home within the next half hour?"

Kaiba finished the conversation with the maintenance worker and turned to face her.

"Yes, why?"

"My brother gets off work and if he's home and I'm not, I'm dead."

Flipping out his phone he pressed a number.

"Roland, bring the limo to the front."

"**Yes sir."**

Moments later the two were in the limo and heading to the Wheeler's residence. Serenity was looking out the window when Kaiba cleared his throat.

"I have a question to ask."

She tilted her head to the side as a gesture for him to continue.

"As you know I'm not the easiest person to get along with—"

At this Serenity snorted.

Kaiba just raised an eyebrow and continued, "Yes, well I would rather not be the laughing stock of the school and so I was wondering if you would let me accompany you to the dance?"

"What!?" exclaimed Sarah and Alice. 

"_Shhh, let me continue…"_

Serenity was astounded.

"You—what?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Would you mind if I accompanied you to the school dance?"

"Uhh… I'm not for sure what to say to that… why me exactly?"

"I would rather not have to ask some crazed fan-girl if I could help it, so that left you and Tea. And she's going with Yami, that's obvious enough, so that leaves you."

"This is, awkwardly enough, flattering," she laughed embarrassedly, "well seeing as no one else has asked me, yeah we can go together."

He smirked.

"But on one condition."

His smirk faltered, "And that is?"

"We cannot, and I mean _cannot_, let my brother see us any where near each other."

"Alright, and I won't stay long, just enough to appease my brother. It was his idea I go in the first place by saying," he air quoted, " 'I work too hard.'"

She grinned and stuck out her hand, "Agreed?"

He grinned back and shook hers, "Agreed."

_**Flashback Ends**_

"So you're going with Kaiba?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "I thought that was obvious Sarah."

Alice snickered and was elbowed for it.

"Well I think that's wonderful Serenity, at least you have a date," said Alice as she rubbed her arm and glared at Sarah.

Sarah stuck her tongue out then grinned at Serenity, "Yeah that's great and all, but what about our tall, not so dark, and handsome albino, hmm?"

She bit her lip, "I didn't think about that."

All of a sudden 'Up in Here' started to play. Sarah and Serenity whipped their heads around to see Alice answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"**Hey, hey, hey."**

She grinned, "Hey, what've you been up to?"

"**Nothin' much, watchew been up to Bonita?"**

"Not much."

A scuffling noise was heard in the background of the phone and a new voice called out over the receiver.

"**Brian you better get dis lil gurl she don't know me.."**

Laughing Alice put her hand over the receiver and mouthed, **I'll be back.** She walked off to talk in private.

"Who was that?" asked Serenity.

Sarah shrugged, "One of our freaks—I mean friends from our old school."

"And Bonita?"

"Pretty in Spanish."

Serenity nodded, "Ohhh."

"Sooo…" Sarah trailed.

"So?"

She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, "What about Bakura?!"

"Kaiba and I are only going together so we have someone to go with, nothing more."

"Yeah buuut is _he_ going to see it that way?"

Serenity made a face, "Well we can go together too…wait, how do I even know if he'll even go with me?"

"Um, hello he _kissed_ you! If that doesn't count for something then I don't know what does."

"True…well Kaiba said he wasn't going to be there long, just long enough to make an appearance. Then, when he leaves, I can hang out with Bakura."

Sarah grinned, "Sounds fool proof enough."

Serenity mock glared, "Well who are you going with, Miss 'High and Mighty'?"

"For your information, _I'm_ going to ask Ryou," she stuck her tongue out.

"Ryou?"

"What? He's cute."

Serenity laughed, "I didn't say anything. Well then what about Alice?"

"What about Alice?"

Sarah and Serenity turned to see her walking back to the table.

"Speak of the Devil and she shall appear," snickered Sarah.

"Har, har, har…did you have help with that or did you make it up on your own?"

"Made it up on my own," Sarah stated proudly.

Alice nodded with fake sympathy, "Bless you, they don't let many out without a helmet."

Serenity laughed at the expression on Sarah's face.

"Who are you going with?" asked Serenity.

"Whomever asks me, I guess," shrugged Alice.

"I thought that Mokuba kid wanted to take you?" Sarah blurted out.

Serenity grimaced, "Well he did, but I saw him romancing some other chick in the hallway, so I wouldn't plan on it."

Alice grinned, "I didn't."

Serenity huffed, "You knew what I meant."

"Well we need to set you up with someone," Sarah said, while rubbing her hands together.

"Oh no, remember last time you wanted to 'set me up with someone'?" Alice glared.

Serenity looked confused, "Wasn't there, so I don't."

Alice pointed accusingly at Sarah, "It was the creepy Trekky guy at the video store."

Sarah blushed, "But…he liked you."

"Yeah so I could role-play Spock for him! Creepy, spell it with me: C-R-E-E-P-Y!"

Serenity stifled her laughter by coughing discreetly.

Sarah snapped her fingers, "I know, take Bakura!"

"What?" exclaimed Serenity and Alice.

"That way when Kaiba leaves," points at Serenity, "you can go with Bakura. Ta da! Problem solved."

Alice waved, "Uh hello, what about me?"

Sarah sweat dropped, "Yooou… could hang with me?"

"And be a third wheel, no thanks."

"Well give me a minute and I'll think of something," said Sarah.

She put her chin in the palm of her hand and hummed to herself.

Serenity just raised an eyebrow, "Riiiight…so Alice who was that on the pho—"

"Ah ha!" interrupted Sarah.

Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What now?"

"You can take Bakura while you take Kaiba. Then," she pointed at Serenity, "you can switch with her and voi la," she pointed at Alice, "you end up with a date and you," pointing at Serenity, "end up with Bakura."

"Alright then genius, if this is such a 'brilliant' plan how are we going to pull it off. If you haven't noticed Kaiba thinks he's going with Serenity and this Bakura guy doesn't even have a clue he's being sucked into it!" exclaimed Alice.

Sarah shook her head and tsked, "Ye of little faith. Not to fret I can manage it."

At this moment the bell chose to ring, signaling lunch was over.

Serenity shrugged, "Okay, I leave it up to you to figure out the details."

"Yay!" Sarah pumped her fist in the air, "after school we'll head over to Alice's house so we can perfect my already flawless plan."

"Why my house?"

Sarah grinned and nudged Alice, "Cuz I like it better."

* * *

"So what exactly is your 'flawless' plan?"

Serenity, Sarah, and Alice were all sitting around in Alice's bedroom, listening to Breaking Benjamin and Sarah's foolhardy plan.

"Alright we all meet up at Yugi's as planned. I will lure Bakura into going by whatever means possible. Serenity, you will tell Kaiba to meet you at the dance _but_ at a later time than we arrive, we don't want him and your brother to cross paths. As soon as everyone gets inside the gym and situated, I'll ask to speak with Kaiba and that's when we'll make the switch."

Serenity sweat dropped, "He'll notice the switch Sarah; Kaiba isn't blind."

"Duh, Alice will just have to preoccupy him by talking or whatever and when it comes time for him to leave…he won't notice he's been with a different date the entire time!" stated Sarah pleased.

"Why don't we just ask Kaiba to go with me and Serenity can ask Bakura or what not? Would that not be easier?" asked Alice.

Sarah pouted, "Awww…then we can't do my awesomely wicked plan."

"Awesomely wicked? Puh-lease…" snorted Alice.

Serenity replied, "Why not go with Alice's plan? It does sound a whole lot easier, and if it doesn't work we can always use your plan as a backup."

Sarah gave in, "Wellll…I guess so," she grinned, "now we can call it Plan B."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Wow, how original."

"The 'B' stands for –"

"Boon doggle," finished Alice smugly, "pointless work."

Sarah shot her a glare, "Nah ah. I was going to say 'Bon mot', which means a witty remark."

"Riiiight….well either way it's settled. Now, how do I go about asking Bakura?" Serenity sweat dropped.

"Whom, may I ask, is going with Bakura?" a voice from the other side of Alice's door asked.

* * *

**A/N:**** So the end of chapter eight…dun,dun,dun!! (LOL) Anywho, I'm thinking two more chapters, which will make it an even ten, and I'll call it quits. Yes my lovely reviewers, it will be the end. Tis sad, but true. You know when I started this chapter it was probably halfway through, if even that much, of my summer vacation and now here school has**

**started back(bites nails). I am a **_**terrible**_** procrastinator. I need to get out of that habit, I'm a senior this year!! Par-tay!! Woot! Wow, you know what I talk a lot…hmm, oh well. (shrugs) Welp guess it's time for you guys to review!! Until we meet again…Tootles!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Yo homes, what is crackin'? (lol) Anywho, sorry that **_**again**_** I have delayed on updating another chapter. Ugh… so yeah, well I am ever so glad you guys enjoyed the flashback, I just did it like my friends conversation would go… if that just made any sense to you guys. (lol) So without dilly-dallying (pretty kewl that that is a word ^^) any longer, here be ye ole story. (lol) Oh! I was listening to Rammstein while I was typing most of this. If you haven't listened to them man you need to! They are by far freakishly awesome!! I mean, they're Germans, you can't beat that! (lol) They rocketh my sockeths! And while I'm shouting out bands you guys should listen to Atreyu. Oh and Damone they're pretty spiffy. ^^ And if you guys like funny you should totally watch Step Brothers… I don't really know why I mentioned that. So yes sorry I kind of got carried away there (lol) So now without further ado at my complete randomness…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! nor anything I may use later on in this chapter. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**(Announcer Guy voice) Previously on **__**The 'Oh so Wonderful Life' of Serenity Wheeler**__**:**_

"_So what exactly is your 'flawless' plan?"_

_Serenity, Sarah, and Alice were all sitting around in Alice's bedroom, listening to Breaking Benjamin and Sarah's foolhardy plan._

"_Alright we all meet up at Yugi's as planned. I will lure Bakura into going by whatever means possible. Serenity, you will tell Kaiba to meet you at the dance but at a later time than we arrive, we don't want him and your brother to cross paths. As soon as everyone gets inside the gym and situated, I'll ask to speak with Kaiba and that's when we'll make the switch."_

_Serenity sweat dropped, "He'll notice the switch Sarah; Kaiba isn't blind."_

"_Duh, Alice will just have to preoccupy him by talking or whatever and when it comes time for him to leave…he won't notice he's been with a different date the entire time!" stated Sarah pleased._

"_Why don't we just ask Kaiba to go with me and Serenity can ask Bakura or what not? Would that not be easier?" asked Alice._

_Sarah pouted, "Awww…then we can't do my awesomely wicked plan."_

"_Awesomely wicked? Puh-lease…" snorted Alice._

_Serenity replied, "Why not go with Alice's plan? It does sound a whole lot easier, and if it doesn't work we can always use your plan as a backup."_

_Sarah gave in, "Wellll…I guess so," she grinned, "now we can call it Plan B."_

_Alice rolled her eyes, "Wow, how original."_

"_The 'B' stands for –"_

"_Boon doggle," finished Alice smugly, "pointless work."_

_Sarah shot her a glare, "Nah ah. I was going to say 'Bon mot', which means a witty remark."_

"_Riiiight….well either way it's settled. Now, how do I go about asking Bakura?" Serenity sweat dropped._

"Whom, may I ask, is going with Bakura?" a voice from the other side of Alice's door asked.

The three girls glanced worriedly at each other as Alice made her way to the door. As she opened the door, a relieved smile spread across her face.

"Whew, thank goodness it's only you."

"Who were you expecting, hun? Santa Claus?" smirked Mai as she entered the room.

Serenity smiled, "No, we were just afraid someone would over hear our plans."

"How did you get in anyway?" Sarah asked.

Mai tossed her golden curls behind her, "I came by to see Serenity and her mom said she was here. So when I arrived your mom," here she pointed to Alice, "just gestured upstairs and said 'they're in her room'."

"Kewl beans," nodded Sarah.

"So," Mai grinned, "what's the big plans for the dance?"

Serenity bit her lip, "Did you happen to hear a whole lot on the other side of the door?"

"_Maybe_."

Alice nudged Serenity, "Go ahead, it isn't like she's going to tell. She may even be able to help us out."

"True dat," Sarah agreed.

Alice shot her an exasperated look, "Idiot."

"Well," Serenity blushed, "I want to go to the dance with Bakura."

Mai laughed, "Then ask him."

"There's more to it."

"Oh," Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I sort of agreed to go with Kaiba to the dance."

"You what!? When? Does Joey have any idea about this?"

"I agreed to go with Kaiba, just the other day, and no, he would be a complete wreck and a homicidal maniac if he knew."

Mai whistled, "Soo? Have you guys sorted it out yet?"

"We think we have," replied Alice, "so far we have me taking the place of Serenity—"

"What about Sarah?" interrupted Mai.

Sarah beamed, "I'm asking Ryou."

"Ah," chuckled Mai, "anyway, go on."

"Yes, I'm taking the place of Serenity and Serenity will go with Bakura, that is if we can get him to go."

Mai winked, "Oh don't worry, Bakura won't be able to resist our charming lil 'Ren."

Serenity laughed, "Thanks Mai."

"The pleasure is mine, hun, the pleasure is mine."

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

Ryou was sitting down to do his "fantastic" Physics homework, when a sudden shrill filled the air. Pushing back his chair, he made his way to the living room for the phone.

"Hello?"

Giggling was heard on the other line.

"Hello?" Ryou asked again, puzzled.

"Oh sorry," a sheepish voice replied, "is this Ryou?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

Laughing, the person in question, replied, "Yeah, it's Sarah."

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"The same. Any reason you're calling?"

"Actually yeah," a slight pause then, "I was wondering, if you don't mind, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Wow, you're asking me?" Ryou was surprised.

Sarah replied a little hesitantly, "Yeah…that is if you want to of course. I mean if not that's cool too."

"Oh no, I would love to go…with you that is—I mean,"

Sarah laughed, "I get what you mean. Well the rest of us are going to meet up at Yugi's place. Is that how you say it 'Yugi'?"

Ryou chuckled, "Yes, you're correct. What time?"

"Umm, hang on a second."

Ryou smiled as he heard what could only be Serenity and her talking in the background.

"Hey," she came back on the line.

"Hi."

"We're all meeting up at around 6:45. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later tonight then?"

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, well I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that Ryou hung up the phone. Smiling to himself, he went upstairs and headed into his room to get ready. It was already 4:30.

Bakura was walking down the stairs when he heard the phone ring.

"Ryou, that thing you call a phone is ringing."

"Well I'm a tad busy right now, could you answer it please."

Bakura grumbled as he walked over and picked up the receiver.

"What do you want?"

A hesitant pause was audible, "Um..is this Bakura?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Wha—I'll have you know, it is extremely rude to talk to people this way. You, sir, are a jurk—J-U-R-K. Here Serenity, see if you can talk to this, this…brute!" (1)

Bakura looked at the phone receiver with pure venom.

"Hello, Bakura?"

"Serenity?"

"Yeah."

"Who was that impudent fool I was talking to earlier?"

Serenity's tone was full of wry amusement, "Oh just Alice."

"I see…so do you want to talk to Ryou?"

"Actually, no I don't," she coughed, "I called to talk to you."

"Me?" Bakura asked quizzically.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance the school's having tonight?"

"Why would I go to some—"

Serenity hastily interrupted him, "I was wondering if you would go with me?"

A pause on his end, "You want me to go with you?"

"Yes."

A stagnant silence permeated over the phone.

"Sure, I'll go."

Relief flooded from the other end, "You will? That's great. Do you mind to meet me at Yugi's around ten after seven?"

Bakura smirked, "Why not? I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Bakura hung up the phone. He was grinning to himself as he proceeded into the kitchen. _This night should be eventful._

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

Serenity placed the receiver back onto the stand.

"So now everything has worked out so far."

Alice asked, "How are we going to let Kaiba know that he's going with me not you?"

Serenity bit her lip and started to pace her room.

"I know!" Sarah piped up.

"Oh good lord," Alice rolled her eyes, "what now?"

"Why don't we just call Kaiba Corp. and let Serenity ask to speak with him? When he realizes it's her on the phone he should answer, then Serenity will explain she can't go or whatever and that Alice will take her place," she finished smugly.

"Wow, that's actually not too bad," smiled Alice.

"Thanks."

"Okay, but will he agree to it?" asked Mai.

"Of course, he won't want to be seen with Serenity for the unwanted confrontation it would cause between him and Joey," replied Sarah.

"You are just full of surprises," laughed Serenity.

"Eh, it's just one of my many gifts that I bestow upon you less fortunate ones," she airily replied while looking at her nails.

Alice arched an eyebrow, "Riiiight."

"Well as much fun as this has been, I need to be heading home so I can be ready in time. I'll see you gals at the dance," Mai waved as she headed out the door.

"Bye," the three chorused.

"Alright," Sarah started to flip through the phone book, "you ready for this?"

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

Quick fingers skimmed over a keyboard. The steady typing didn't falter even as the phone on the desk buzzed.

"**Excuse me sir, but a Miss Wheeler is on the line. Shall I tell her to call back later?"**

The typing stopped for a moment to push a button on the phone.

"No, I'll take it Smith."

"**Yes sir."**

A click resounded and then another button was pressed.

A tentative voice on the other line asked, "Hello?"

"Hello Wheeler. What pleasure do I owe this phone call to?" Kaiba's scathing remark cut through the receiver.

A heated reply came back, "Well for your information, I was calling to tell you I couldn't go to the dance tonight and that a friend of mine will have to take my place."

Silence was heard for a few moments.

"You're joking."

Serenity scoffed, "Why would I call you at your _work_ just to tell you a really bad joke? Seriously Kaiba, I thought you were smart."

Glaring at the space in front of him, Kaiba replied, "Alright Wheeler. Who is this 'friend' of yours?"

"It's Alice. The one who—"

"Yes I know who you speak of. Where am I to meet her?"

"You're actually agreeing?"

"No, you see this is a brilliant tactic of—"

"Ha, ha…how funny. Well I meant as in you always disagree and now for you to suddenly agree..well it's surprising."

"Yes, well I promised Mokuba I would go."

"Oh…Alice said she would meet you outside of Kaiba Corp. unless you want to meet her somewhere more to your liking."

"No, that will be fine. I'll be off of work around 5:30. Tell her to meet me here at 6:00."

"Alright! She'll see you around 6:00. Bye and…thanks Kaiba."

With that the line went dead. Kaiba gazed at the receiver a moment longer and sat it on the hook.

"That was interesting," he murmured.

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

"Well that went a lot easier than expected," sighed Serenity.

"Yep," Sarah smiled.

"I guess I will be heading on home, then off to meet 'Prince Charming'," Alice laughed.

"Yeah me too. I need to gussy up and head that way," winked Sarah, "see you chikas at the dance."

Serenity bid the two goodbye as they left her room. Sighing, she fell back on her bed. She glanced at the clock from the corner of her eye and groaned. It was already 5:00! She rose up from her bed and made her way to the closet. Picking out an olive and sage dress with matching shoes, Serenity made her way to the bathroom. _I hope this plan works!_

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

Time passed in a flurry for each member of the gang, and what seemed only minutes everyone was standing outside the Kame Game Shop. Yami and Tea looked quite the pair with both outfits flattering. Mai stood beside a blushing Joey both looking smart (as usual for Mai). Ryou and Sarah were the last to arrive on the scene.

"Sorry we're late," Sarah chimed, "crazy traffic around my house."

"Hey where's 'Ren?" asked Joey, pulling his gaze from Mai who was talking with Tea.

"Oh she said she was running a little late, you know girls and their hair," she laughed.

Joey grinned, "Yeah dat's true."

"Well I vote we head that way, I mean Serenity does know the way," Mai said as she walked over to her car.

A chorus of sure's were heard from the group and they all set off. As the last of the group left, Serenity stepped out from behind the shop.

_Phew, that went rather smoothly… I wonder where Bakura is?_

As if he had read her mind, Bakura was making his way toward her from the direction of Ryou's and his house.

She was suddenly nervous and couldn't seem to focus on the approaching figure.

"Hello."

Serenity looked up, "Hi."

"You look very beautiful tonight."

She blushed.

"Thank you for the compliment. You look very handsome yourself."

He grinned.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out his arm.

She smiled, "Yes."

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

Alice glanced around the courtyard outside Kaiba Corp. and stood next to the giant fountain that was near the entrance.

_Well I am a bit early. I do hope he isn't as insufferable as everyone says he is… _

She sighed.

"On time I see."

Alice turned to see a rather tall and sharply dressed guy standing near her.

"Hello," she politely responded.

He gave a curt nod.

"Alice isn't that right?"

"Yes, and you're Seto?"

He pursed his lips, "It's Kaiba."

"I don't tend to go by last names so tonight I shall be calling you Seto, whenever it's so inclined to say your name," smiled Alice.

He mentally groaned.

"If you must. Quite frankly I don't believe you and I will be conversing that much."

She laughed daintily, "We'll see."

Seto took in the girl in front of him. _She is quite pretty. Her eyes are very striking. _

"Should we go ahead and make our way?" asked Alice.

He nodded and the two proceeded to a sleek limo that, seconds before, had pulled up in front of the two. Kaiba opened the door and Alice stepped inside. They sat across from each other.

"So..", she began, "what brings you to the dance? Serenity mentioned something about your brother I believe."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes, he asked if I would attend this detestable dance."

"Ah," Alice smiled, "that was quite nice of you."

Kaiba cleared his throat, "What brings you then?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replied, "Eh, Serenity wanted to go with someone else and I didn't have a date so voi la, here I am."

A silence surrounded the two for a few moments. Alice took this time to study the one in front of her. _He is quite attractive.. a very brooding sort of handsome._ She smiled to herself.

"Seto?"

He turned his blue gaze from the window to her vibrant green one.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly did you ask Serenity? You have a whole school full of girls, and yet you pick the one whose brother hates you," she laughed, "it's a bit strange."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes I could have asked anyone, but I wanted to take someone who I could at least have a conversation with and not just stare stupidly at me. Wheeler isn't all that bad. You could say her and the others are the closest that I have to friends…"

"I see," she smiled.

He coughed, "Who _are_ you precisely?"

"Alice Grayson of course."

Her eyes were glittering as she laughed at her own reply.

Kaiba couldn't help but smile himself.

"You're very odd."

"I know. So as to answer your question for real, I don't really know," she contemplated a minute, "but I do know that breakfast is my favorite meal of the day, I love to dance in the rain, I stay up on cold nights to watch the moon rise, I love black and white films, I don't like my eyes nor the summertime, and I especially don't like spiders."

"That's insane."

She tilted her head at him in a questioning manner.

"You have captivating eyes."

Alice blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," she said softly.

There was a moments pause between them. Then she looked back at him.

"So what about you? Who are _you_ precisely?"

He smirked, " Why Seto Kaiba, of course."

"Hardy har," she rolled her eyes.

"It would take an awfully long time for me to explain that one I'm afraid," he gestured out of the window, "besides we've just arrived."

"Oh."

She looked out the window to see everyone so lavishly dressed. Kaiba opened the door and offered his arm to her.

"May I escort you inside?"

Alice smiled, "Yes."

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

Bakura and Serenity were walking side by side in a comfortable silence. There was a slight breeze and a few late blossoms swirled lazily around them.

"It's very beautiful out this evening," Serenity smiled.

"Yes it is."

Bakura caught a wayward blossom and placed it behind Serenity's ear. She laughed and linked their arms together. Bakura grinned at her.

"How do you think your brother is going to handle you and I walking in together?"

She thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't really care. Besides he'll be paying more attention to Mai."

Bakura chuckled, "That's very true."

They arrived at the dance just in time to see Kaiba help Alice out of the limo. Alice caught Serenity's eye; she smiled and waved. Serenity smiled and waved back.

"Who is that?" asked Bakura.

"Oh it's Alice, she went with Kaiba."

"Hm," Bakura quirked an eyebrow, "they suit each other."

She laughed, "C'mon let's head inside."

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

"Welp, we're here everyone."

The group nodded in agreement to Sarah's statement. Music could be heard blaring along with the voices of students, all mingling together and causing a thrill of enthusiasm in the cool night air.

"What are we waiting for?" winked Mai with a grin.

Joey smiled, "Let's go."

Everyone burst into excited chatter and headed on into the dance.

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:**** 1) Jurk—J-U-R-K ..it's a joke my friend came up with during Physics and it was hilarious! He was drop dead serious when he said it too, that's what makes it so great.**

**So it has been an extremely looooooooooong time since I have last updated. I hope everything flowed well, a few parts went off the beaten path that I was heading for but oh well (lol). I may just end it with the next chapter. I am very proud of my first fic, I can tell by going through the chapters how much I've evolved in my writing. I'm thinking about doing a one shot, but I haven't decided yet. (sigh) Listen to me ramble on (lol) I'm sure you guys (if you even read this stuff) have better things to do. I shall depart. **

**Do any of you guys have any ideas about the dance.. I was kinda thinking to do it like one of my proms just not so prom-y if that makes sense (lol) If you guys have any songs you would like them to dance to or anything like that please let me know (lol) Anywho yeah just hit me up hombres… ^^**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys really enjoyed the chapter. I haven't even watched Yu-Gi-Oh! in forever so I hoped everyone was still in character. (bites nails) So yes, again sorry that it took so long for me to update. Happy Valentine's Day! (lol)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** So hello again everyone! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter in this little saga. (lol) So yeah, I'm thinking about doing another story, but I'm not too sure. Any of you guys have any ideas on what pairing you'd like? I was even thinking of doing a YGO! version of Edward Scissorhands. (lol) Anywho, enough rambling. I hope all of you guys enjoy this. Pip, pip cheerio!!**

**Disclaimer: IvoryTears, formerly known as Court12, does not and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! (That is unless the creators lose it to me in a game of Old Maid. I'm wicked sweet at that game :D ) Nor anything else I may use in this fic!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Serenity was gazing around at everyone. Joey and Mai were slow dancing with Joey whispering something in her ear to make Mai blush. Yami and Tea were talking to Yugi and his date, a cute blonde headed girl who was in his history class. Serenity giggled at the way Sarah was teasing Ryou, who was doing his fair amount of teasing back. And finally, she saw Alice and Seto sitting off by themselves at one of the makeshift booths. It looked like they were in deep conversation and getting along quite well. She sighed.

"What is it?" a deep voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She smiled up at Bakura, who had walked back over with two glasses of punch, "Oh nothing."

She gestured to everyone.

"It's just nice to see everybody happy and with someone."

Bakura snorted and Serenity gave him a halfhearted glare.

"Aren't you happy?"

He snaked his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Of course."

She blushed at the sudden contact as Bakura snickered. She pulled away from him.

"Well, glad that's settled," she laughed.

The slow song came to an end and a quick upbeat pop song came blaring through the speakers.

_Black dress with the tights underneath.._

Serenity's eyes got wide and she turned excitedly to Bakura.

"I love this song! We so have to dance to it," she exclaimed.

Bakura shook his head, "Uh uh. No way, I don't dance."

"Oh c'mon, please.. I'll be your best friend _forever_," she batted her eyelashes, "pretty please."

He grumbled at her, "I don't know how to dance."

She grabbed his hand and started to drag him out onto the dance floor.

"Don't worry, no one will notice."

"Yeah, well what if they do?"

Serenity laughed, "Trust me, they won't."

Bakura looked around and realized she was right. All the other guys were too busy paying attention to how their dates were dancing and couldn't give a fig about the person next to them.

"Oh alright, but you owe me."

She grinned, "Mm hmm. We'll see."

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

"So I hope I'll become a famous writer someday, somewhere up there with the likes of Poe," Alice laughed, "which I highly doubt."

"You never know. Look at me, I owned a corporation at the age of fifteen," shrugged Kaiba.

"Yes, but we can't all be chess playing geniuses," she smiled.

Kaiba coughed to hide his blush.

Alice glanced at the large clock they had displayed on the wall.

"Y'know, you've been here long enough to appease your brother, so you can head out if you like. I'm sure you're bored to death at this silly dance."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Are you?"

"Well no," it was Alice's turn to blush, "I-I've rather enjoyed myself. You're different. I can talk to you so easily. Weird huh?"

"No, not at all. I've enjoyed talking to you too. I would rather stay, that is, if you like my company?"

Alice smiled, "Yes, I'd like that."

"Would you care to take a walk outside, it's getting rather stuffy in here."

Kaiba stood up an offered Alice his arm.

"Sure."

The two pushed themselves through the crowd and made their way to the double doors.

"Wow, it is way more refreshing out here," Alice sighed.

"I agree."

Seto stretched, "And a lot less crowded."

Alice laughed, "Very much so."

They walked aimlessly and came across the playground.

"Oh I love to swing!" she pointed to the swing set a little ways off.

"Want to race?"

"Sure. Are there any stakes?"

Seto grinned, "If I win, you have to do one thing I ask. And if you win I have to do something you ask. Deal?'

Alice pondered it for a moment, "Well… deal!"

She took off running.

"Hey I didn't say go!" yelled Kaiba, trying to catch up with her.

"That wasn't part of the deal, you just said whoever won!" she shouted back behind her.

A few seconds later, they both stood next to the swings panting.

"I won," Alice grinned cheekily.

"You cheated," sulked Kaiba.

"Well just a little," she poked his arm, "my question is, what were _you_ going to ask?"

He smirked, "You sure you want to know?"

"I'm sure I want to know or why would I—"

Kaiba leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss, and chaste seeing as how this was their first time together ever.

"—Ask you," Alice finished breathlessly.

"Now what my question is, did you like it?"

Alice nodded, "Good question."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "But I'm going to need a little more information before I can fully answer it."

He grinned at her, "I've never stood in the way of learning."

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

Tea blushed at Yami's arm around her waist. _I never thought this would happen!!_

She was sure she probably had one of those stupid grins on her face, but she didn't care!

Yugi and his date, Ginny, had walked off to meet some of her other friends and it was finally just her and Yami.

"So how do you like it so far?" she asked turning to look at him.

He gazed down at her with those dreamy eyes and smiled, "I'm having a wonderful time with you Tea."

She felt like she could melt.

"Good," she smiled, "me too."

Yami led her over to a booth away from all the people and speakers.

She fidgeted with the bracelet on her arm.

"Is something wrong?"

Tea smiled, "No nothing, it's just so hard to believe that you're here with me."

She took a deep breath, "I've liked you for a long time now Yami, and I-I just hope that you feel the same way. I'm just really nervous, I don't want to mess this up y'know? I really, really would like for this to work."

Yami smiled, "Me too Tea."

He held her hand across the table, "I've had strong feelings for you too, and I just didn't know if you liked me the same way. But now that we're here together, everything just feels so.. right."

Tea blushed, "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Yami reached over the table and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

He pulled her up from the table as another slow song started to play.

"Would you care to dance with me?'

"I would love to," she laughed.

_This night can't get any better!!_

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

"C'mon Ryou! Come dance with me," Sarah pleaded,.

"I don't know."

"I've never wanted to dance with nobody but you. I won't take no for an answer.. well I'm not going to sing the rest 'cause it's rude. But please Ryou, pretty please with a chocolate cherry cordial on top!"

"Well," Ryou hesitated, "I'm not a very good dancer.."

"So? Neither am I, but I don't mind. Please..," she pouted.

"Oh alright, but just one song ok?"

She pumped her fist up in the air, "Woo hoo!"

Ryou eyed her warily, "I mean it just one song."

"No problem my British compadre," laughed Sarah.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Well what're we waiting for?"

Sarah and Ryou made their way out onto the floor.

"Aw look it's Serenity and Bakura!"

Ryou looked around quizzically before noticing a laughing Serenity and a disgruntled Bakura.

"Wow, couldn't say I saw that one."

Sarah waved her hand, "Psh, they're good together."

Ryou shrugged as they continued to sway to the music.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

His brow furrowed, "Nothing I suppose. Why?"

Sarah blushed, "Well I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow. Just me and you."

Ryou grinned at her, "Sure."

"Good," she grinned back.

Sarah laid her head on his chest and the two continued to slow dance together.

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

"Joey stop fretting. She's perfectly fine," sighed Mai.

"He betta not lay a finga' on ma sista," he growled.

She laughed and pulled Joey over to the table with the punch bowl.

"Oh lay off, let her have some fun. Besides at least it's not Kaiba." _Oh if he only knew! _She laughed to herself.

Joey relaxed a little, "Yeah dat's true."

Mai rubbed his arm, "See?"

Joey blushed at the sudden affection, "Would ya like ta dance?"

"Not at the moment, not really one for hip hop music," she smiled.

He led her over to a bench seated next to the DJ booth.

Mai sighed, "It seems like forever since I've been to one of these."

"Really? I figured tons a guys woulda been askin' ya to go to all sorts of dances."

She laughed, "Yes, but I don't go with just anybody."

Joey's eyes widened. Did that mean he was..?

"H-hey Mai.."

"Yes, Joey?"

He looked down at his shoes then back up at her. _She'll neva go for a guy like me._

"Ah neva mind."

She frowned, "Joseph Wheeler you spit it out right this instant."

"Why? Ya won't say yes."

"Yes to what exactly?"

"Ta dating me," Joey blushed deeply.

Mai's mouth made a perfect 'O'.

Her eyes softened, "Joey why didn't you say something."

"Cause you woulda just laughed at me or somthin'," he shrugged, "besides I know ya'd probably just say no."

"Now Joseph, how do you know how I think? You don't, and if you would've asked me I may have just said yes," she crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Joey grinned," Mai would ya like to go out wit me?"

She tapped her chin with her finger, "Hm, I don't know.."

He slumped his shoulders.

"Of course you big oaf," she playfully slapped his arm.

Joey brightened up instantly and hugged Mai. She laughed and patted him on the back.

"Ok, ok. You're going to crinkle my dress."

"Oh sorry," he blushed, "I'm just.. happy."

He smiled at her and Mai blushed under his gaze.

"Well would you like to dance now?"

Joey grinned, "Yeah."

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

The night passed in a haze of laughter, stolen kisses, and dancing. The weekend passed by just as quickly if not as eventful. As Monday morning dawned bright and early, (and thankfully decided to keep a clear blue sky) the birds chirped happily in their perches, and Serenity Wheeler was meeting with one Seto Kaiba outside of their shared English class.

"Wow I can't believe we got such a good grade on this project."

Kaiba smirked, "Why wouldn't we? I never make anything less."

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Geez what an ego."

"I know your jealous Wheeler."

Serenity laughed, "Yeah right."

She turned to head over to her locker, then turned back to him.

"Hey Kaiba, I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me out on this and my history. I know you could be doing better things, and it's really nice of you."

He shrugged, "It's not like I hate you or anything Wheeler," he grinned, "even if you are in love with me."

She scoffed, "So not. Besides I saw you and Alice the other night."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this, "Your point is?"

Serenity smiled, "Nothing, you just be good to her, you hear?"

"You should expect nothing less than the best from me," he grinned.

"Again with your ego," she sighed and shook her head.

"I'll see you around, Wheeler," he waved as he turned and walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, see you," she called after him.

Sarah walked up to Serenity as she was at her locker.

"So what's cracking hombre?"

"Eh nothing much, here check out what Kaiba and I made on our project," she said as she handed her the paper.

Sarah whistled, "Nice."

"So what're you up to?"

"You see it," laughed Sarah, "I'm going to hang out with Ryou after school, I was wondering if you'd like to join."

She elbowed her, "You can invite_ Bakura_."

Serenity laughed, "Ok, ok. I'll see if he'll come."

"Awesome! I'll see ya at the end of the day."

"Alright, later!"

_It's so great. This weekend did wonders for everyone. _She sighed dreamily. _Bakura is so.. sexy. Yes, definitely sexy._

The bell rang and Serenity sprinted down the hall.

_Just my luck to think of him and be late to class._ She giggled to herself. _Oh well.._

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and everyone rushed out, glad to be free if only for a short period of time. Serenity walked over to where Sarah and Alice were hanging out.

"C'mon, is he a good kisser or not?"

Alice crossed her arms, "I'm not telling you anything. Besides who said we even kissed."

Sarah grinned, "Oh but how could you not. You wouldn't shut up about him the other night when I called. Something _had_ to have happened."

Alice spotted Serenity walking over to them.

"Hey," she waved her over.

"Hi," Serenity smiled, "so what're we doing?"

"Well seeing as Alice's _boyfriend_ has a job," she elbowed a blushing Alice who mumbled, "He's not my boyfriend."

"We can chill out at Ryou's and drag her with us and plus then you can see Bakura."

"Ok then," laughed Serenity.

When they arrived at Ryou's house, Bakura was in the shower, and Sarah wanted to talk to Ryou about something this coming up weekend so Alice and Serenity were left alone in the living room.

"So care to tell me how your night went?" asked Serenity.

Alice blushed, "Good, and yours?"

Serenity smiled, "Same here."

There was a few moments silence.

"Seto asked me out that night," Alice all but whispered.

Serenity's eyes widened, "Really?"

Alice blushed even deeper, "Yes," she fiddled with her shirt hem, "I've never met anyone like him."

Serenity squealed, "Oh that's so great! I'm so happy for you two!"

She hugged Alice.

Alice laughed, "Sarah doesn't know yet, so please don't tell her."

"Ok, but why don't you want her to know?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? She would never leave it alone. I'll let her know, just not any time soon."

Serenity laughed, "Alright, my lips are sealed."

Sarah and Ryou walked into the room carrying a few drinks and snack food.

"So what were you chikas talking about?"

"Nothing," Alice and Serenity replied in unison.

"I see," Sarah looked at them suspiciously.

Ryou cleared his throat, "Is there anything in particular you guys want to do?"

"Yahtzee?" Serenity looked at everyone.

Sarah shrugged, "Sure."

Alice and Ryou nodded in agreement. They set up the board and gathered around the coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

They all turned to the doorway to see a squeaky clean Bakura.

"Playing Yahtzee," Alice gestured at the board, "care to play?"

He shrugged and plopped down next to Serenity. He nuzzled her neck as a slow blush crept along her cheeks.

She coughed, "So um, shall we see who goes first?"

Sarah won the dice roll and began the game.

"Alright, fixin' to school you guys. I'm the Yahtzee master," smirked Sarah.

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

Serenity entered the front door to her house and called out, "Anyone home?"

Silence was her only greeting.

She shrugged, "Oh well guess not."

She walked upstairs, placed her book bag on her bed, and turned on the radio. She pulled out her journal and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the window.

_Diary entry,_

_So it's been forever since I've written. To get caught up: Tea and Yami are an official couple as is Ryou and Sarah, who told everyone after I won at Yahtzee this afternoon. (Which I think Bakura was helping by cheating :P ) Anywho, and speaking of that sexy devil he and I are dating. Weird but eh, it works.. :-) Joey finally worked up the nerve to ask out Mai (finally so now everyone can do a happy dance *lol*). Secretly Kaiba and Alice are an item. I'm so happy for them, I really am. He needs someone to mellow him out. *lol* Bakura was so sweet to walk me home this afternoon, which I think he only did it so we could make out. Pervert. :P Anywho, this whole week and weekend has been pretty crazy! It's just insane how everyone came together. No one's lonely, well except Tristan.. oh well. :) I'm so mean; Bakura must be rubbing off on me! *lol* I made a good grade in English, Kaiba isn't all that bad once you get to know him. Tutoring won't be all bad. (I'll just bring Alice!! _:D _) So I shall end this on a happy note. Till later, ta!! 3 _

Serenity closed up her diary and stuck it in her nightstand. She gazed out her window watching the sunset, pondering what the future held next.

**1 a 2 b 3 c 4 d 5 e 6 f 7 g 8 h 9 i 0 j**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:**** So yes, that's it, it's finished. (bows) Thank you, thank you, you may hold your applause. Just kidding, but I really hope you guys liked this. The last two chapters are my favorite I believe. My writing improved immensely and it shows. (lol) I will start another story, and it will be a Seto/ Serenity (I think! O.o) I really like that couple. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at writing. It seems like no one is ever on here anymore and that's sad. A lot of great writers on here inspired me to try my hand at something like this. Eh, enough rambling, please show me some love people!! ^_^**

**Songs that inspired me for this chapter are:**

**Don't Trust Me – 3Oh!3**

**Never Wanted to Dance – MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence)**

**Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer**

**A Whole New World – Late Night Alumni**

**Everybody's Happy Nowadays – The Buzzcocks (though I like Ash's better!)**

**Starry Eyed Surprise – Paul Oakenfold**

**Here In Your Arms – HelloGoodbye**

**Ist Das Gut – Tatu and Rammstein**

**Shady Grove – Nick Ogawa (kick a$$ cello player; he so pwnz!)**

**So yeah I hope you guys liked this, I tried to end it on a happy note. I'm a sucker for happy endings!! So now I'm off to chillax with my berfriend (pronounced burr-friend *lol*) and watch SyFy's Alice for like the 3****rd**** time. :D **

**Shout out to all my reviewers:**

**Troubled Spirit of Hell**

**CrisscrossAnime**

**Flowerperson**

**Crazy for Bakura**

**ARavenPoet**

**Journey Maker**

**Sam**

**Chibified Indian**

**niwa-chan**

**x se**

**Writer Elsewhere**

**ScarletVampire93**

**Rubber-Duckling**

**ChocoGal**

***~-Mishti-~***

**MuggleMagic**

**akira**

**Spaz913**

**You guys helped to inspire me when I was running on empty. So plushies of your choice and chocolate chip cookies to all! Until we met again, tootles!! ^^**

**~Ivory Tears**


End file.
